PRIVATE Diaries
by Blue Sapphire786
Summary: With his arms still around me, I pressed my lips to the corner of his mouth. "And then, I make the tiniest sound." I gave a just noticeable contented sigh before looking up. "What do you think?" I asked pulling away. He stood there for a moment. "What?" Sirius looked dazed. "Would that work on Darien?" I repeated. "Oh. Yeah. That works." He muttered. REVISED The LANC Witch Diaries
1. The Guilty

PRIVATE Diaries

**Dear Reader,**

**Voldemort tried and failed to accomplish so much during the height of his power. He had an army of purebloods, but his ideals were not supported by so many more. The Potters, Denays, Silvers, and Hartstons were just a few of many so-called "blood-traitors" who refused his ridiculousness. And thus, we were able to believe in life, love, and happiness. We didn't think it was possible for him to hurt us, to break us apart, but he sure as hell won that battle.**

* * *

**_Author's Note: I do not own anything, obviously. Well I own Charly, Annie, and Natty. But that's it! Oh and I put up some pictures of how I imagined Lily, Annie, Natty, and Charly! It's on my profile! Take a look!_**

**_Hello all! Here is the first revised chapter of PRIVATE Diaries. Obviously, it's a revised version of the LANC Witch Diaries, but please read it from the beginning, there are a lot of changes made in both character and plot! Besides, it shouldn't be too bad, usually I tend to forget stuff from the beginning, and it's been almost two years now so…please start here!_**

* * *

**_October 31, 1981_**

_What was our fate? How did our group get so screwed up? Well let's see: Jamie and Lily are dead, leaving Harry an orphan. Remus is an ostracized werewolf who is the lone survivor. Annie and Natty…oh Merlin they are dead aren't they? And Sirius…the love of my life…he's the worst off here. He's accused of betraying Jamie and Lily, as if! And now he's given a life's sentence to Azkaban. It's all my fault. I killed them all! They are dead because of me! My stupid family! My stupid mother! My stupid life! If I had known, I would have killed myself that day. But I didn't, and here's my punishment. _

-Page 100 -

**So please, don't abandon me!**


	2. The Curious and Confused

PRIVATE Diaries

**Dear Reader,**

**Voldemort tried and failed to accomplish so much during the height of his power. He had an army of purebloods, but his ideals were not supported by so many more. The Potters, Denays, Silvers, and Hartstons were just a few of many so-called "blood-traitors" who refused his ridiculousness. And thus, we were able to believe in life, love, and happiness. We didn't think it was possible for him to hurt us, to break us apart, but he sure as hell won that battle.**

* * *

**_Author's Note: I do not own anything, obviously. Well I own Charly, Annie, and Natty. But that's it! Oh and I put up some pictures of how I imagined Lily, Annie, Natty, and Charly! It's on my profile! Take a look!_**

**_Hello all! Here is the first revised chapter of PRIVATE Diaries. Obviously, it's a revised version of the LANC Witch Diaries, but please read it from the beginning, there are a lot of changes made in both character and plot! Besides, it shouldn't be too bad, usually I tend to forget stuff from the beginning, and it's been almost two years now so…please start here!_**

* * *

**_September 1__st__, 1971_**

**Charlotte**

"It's called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now, what exactly is the difference between witchcraft and wizardry? Girls are witches right? And boys are wizards. So does that mean that witch's have a different kind of magic than wizards?" I asked a confused compartment.

"That's actually an interesting question." Natty looked flabbergasted.

"Too much thinking Charly. Must you hurt our tiny 11 year old brains? We haven't even left King's Cross." Annie dramatically clutched her head.

"Hold up, let's think about it. Maybe they meant Hogwarts School where girls and boys learn their magic. Yeah?" Jamie tried. He really did.

It seemed logical. However, it didn't really add up in my head. "But, ok think about. Why not call it Hogwarts School of Magic? Why make it seem as if girls and boys have different kinds of magical abilities?"

"Ok I give up. Ask the Headmaster when we get to school okay?" Jamie looked annoyed.

"Preferably when we aren't around." Annie glared. I glared back and turned to stare out the window as the train started to leave the station. Suddenly the door slid open.

"Hey, I'm Sirius. Move over." Natty just glared at the boy. "Ok, move over _please_?" he asked again. She moved an inch and he immediately shut the door. "Trying to shake off a few family friends." He explained.

"I'm Charlotte Hartston." I said turning around to get a look. Wow, he was cute! He had curly hair that fell just over his stunning grey eyes. "But everyone calls me Charly."

"Pleased to meet you Charly Hartston." He said formally. Hmm…pureblood? I didn't recognize him, which is weird because we knew most of the family trees of purebloods by heart. I didn't even hear Jamie and Natty talking. I was too busy staring at the way he smiled at everyone as they introduced themselves. I was interrupted only by Annie's giggles.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you too Annie Denay." He smiled at her and she giggled again. Oh Merlin, she's got a crush on him now doesn't she? "So, do you guys know what house you want to be sorted in?"

"Gryffindor, obviously!" we all cheered with pride.

"Though I wouldn't mind terribly if I were stuck in Ravenclaw." Annie blushed as Sirius turned to face her. Oh she wouldn't mind at all if she were placed in Ravenclaw. Lizbeth, her older sister was a Ravenclaw, along with prefect, Head Girl, and Captain of the Quiddich team. Yup, Annie certainly had a lot to live up to.

"What about Quiddich? Which team are you going for?" Jamie asked.

"Oh no, no way are we sitting through this Quiddich obsession. Let's get changed now while the bathrooms are still free." Natty suggested. So we ran out of there as fast as we could, with Sirius and James laughing their heads off.

**Lily  
**

"Come on Sev! We're going to be late!" I yelled running into the barrier. We had two minutes to get onto the Hogwarts Express, the train that I had waited to board for years.

We left my parents outside the barrier because they are Muggles. Sev's parents didn't have enough time to take us all the way to the train, they had to work. We ran onto the train just as it was leaving, when we realized just how late we were.

"Lily! There's no place to sit!" Severus, my best friend, cried as we walked up and down the aisles. His hair was messed up from running. But I knew he didn't care much about how he looked so I didn't even mention it to him.

After running back and forth for ten minutes, we finally found a compartment with only two first year boys in it. It was the only one almost empty, so we entered the compartment as fast as we could.

I never realized that this was the best and worst mistake I could have ever made.

**Charlotte**

When we walked back to our compartment, we bumped into a girl with flaming red hair and a greasy looking boy leaving. The boy glared at us with such hate, but I couldn't understand what we had done wrong.

"What's wrong?" I asked, totally confused. I tried to stay polite even though that stupid boy was glaring at me as if I just murdered his cat.

"Why don't you ask your friends?" the girl screamed running with the boy into another compartment. They disappeared fast.

"What did you guys do to her?" Natty asked, storming into the compartment. Jamie and Sirius had innocent looks on their faces. They would never take the blame.

I had an eerie feeling that Jamie and Sirius were very similar. This was not good because Jamie's life's ambition was to prank the world and make it difficult for us to do anything without some sort of explosion. It was fun for a little bit, but now it's just annoying. Waking up with fake spiders and accidentally eating worms is just not cool.

"They were mean to us first! And they want to be in Slytherin! Why would anyone want to be in Slytherin?" Sirius asked. He shuddered.

"But what did you say to her? Surely she didn't want to be in Slytherin? " Annie asked. She obviously remembered what Lizbeth told her about them. It was weird to actually meet someone who _wanted_ to be mean and evil and hate everyone.

"Nope, she wanted Slytherin too. And James, did you see the way she glared at us? Her green eyes were as thin as slits, total Slytherin material!" Sirius said unhappily. The girl probably wouldn't want to talk to us. According to Mark, my older brother, Slytherins only talked to Slytherins whereas everyone else didn't care.

When we finally arrived, we met this huge man, Hagrid, a half giant, who led us to the school. We took boats to cross this enormous lake. The school was out of view until we took a turn. I gasped at the massive sight of it. Hogwarts was bigger than all four of our houses combined!

**Anne**

The castle was beautiful, but old looking. I felt nervous, knowing that Lizbeth's example was hard to follow. I didn't want my mom and dad to think I wasn't as good as her! And if I didn't make it in Gryffindor or even Ravenclaw, what would happen?

What if I'm not good enough to be in either? I'm not courageous, I'm a coward! Whenever I see a gnome, I scream and run and I'm not that smart either… What if that means I won't get into Ravenclaw either? Lizbeth was in Ravenclaw! If I don't get into those two, I will never be as good as her…

I didn't want to be in another house. Let's see, was I too nice and loyal? Does that mean that I'll be stuck in Hufflepuff?

Or when I criticized Natty's clothes with no kindness, (it's not my fault her fashion taste needs to be fixed. Merlin, when you see her closet you will know. I was only mean to her because she was one of my best friends.) did that mean I was to be in Slytherin? I don't want to be in Slytherin. I'll do anything to avoid that.

The redhead was right behind me. I turned around to try to appease her and apologize about Jamie and Sirius. We really didn't need enemies this early, especially not a potential Slytherin.

"Black, Sirius!" the headmistress, McGonagall called. The infamous sorting hat was placed on his head. Wait, he was a _Black_? We sat in the same train as a _Black_? How is that possible? He was so nice and sweet. I sighed sadly, there is no way in the world he'll look at me again.

Of course, we were pure bloods after all, so there was still hope. I remember Lizbeth explaining that to Mark one summer. She never told us what that meant, but I can guess. It has to mean that both our parents are wizards. But Blacks are mean and evil and they hate everyone, that's what we've always learned.

"Gryffindor!" the sorting hat called. Wait what? The entire room was silent. All Blacks went to Slytherin – it was a given fact. Then all of a sudden, the Gryffindors cheered as loud as ever. As he walked to the table, every Slytherin glared at him.

"Denay, Anne!" the Professor McGonagall called. I wasn't ready. I finally got what people mean when they say they have butterflies in their stomach because I sure felt them. I walked up to the hat, with everyone's eyes staring at me. Why was everyone staring at me? Couldn't they look away or something? I had to close my eyes to make it all go away until finally, I could hear the hat talking.

_Smart and clever in a way you will never understand. Grades and prestige really aren't the only kind of intelligence. Your courage and loyalty for your friends are astonishing._ I heard the very cold whisper in my ear. He sounded old, like Professor Dumbledore.

He doesn't even know me! And I am not courageous. He's probably just making it all up and puts people in random house. That's why Sirius is in Gryffindor rather than Slytherin.

_You obviously doubt yourself. Embrace your abilities, I think you will do well in_ "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled. He didn't even tell me I was wrong about the random house-putting. I heard a cold chuckle. I tore off the hat, creepy!

The table cheered as sat down next to Sirius, the boy who was different, kind of like me. He wasn't like the other Blacks who were mean, maybe he isn't evil and hates everyone. Maybe he's nice and he'll want to be friends with us. Maybe, just maybe.

**_And here we are, Chapter 2. Welcome all! This is the beginning! Anywho! Review! Comments! Concerns! Constructive Criticism!_**


	3. The Pathetic Excuse of an Apology

PRIVATE Diaries

**Dear Reader,**

**Voldemort tried and failed to accomplish so much during the height of his power. He had an army of purebloods, but his ideals were not supported by so many more. The Potters, Denays, Silvers, and Hartstons were just a few of many so-called "blood-traitors" who refused his ridiculousness. And thus, we were able to believe in life, love, and happiness. We didn't think it was possible for him to hurt us, to break us apart, but he sure as hell won that battle.**

* * *

**_Author's Note: I do not own anything, obviously. Well I own Charly, Annie, and Natty. But that__'__s it! Oh and I put up some pictures of how I imagined __Lily, __Annie, Natty, and Charly! It's on my profile! Take a look!_**

**_Hello all! Obviously, this is a revised version of the LANC Witch Diaries, but please read it from the beginning, there are a lot of changes made in both character and plot!__ Besides, it shouldn't be too bad, usually I tend to forget stuff from the beginning, and it's been almost two years now so…please start from Chapter 1!_**

**_Also, thank you so much talyag for giving me the motivation to continue!_**

* * *

**Lily  
**

I stood in line behind one of _their_ friends. But she seemed really nice, not like those boys. She talked to me a little bit about which house I wanted and why. It was then that I realized that I didn't know anything about the houses, or Hogwarts.

Severus had very single-minded strong opinions. When Anne told me about the houses, I turned and looked at the Slytherins, they looked so mean or maybe it was my new perception. I was unbelievably confused and embarrassed. Who was I supposed to trust? I really don't know anything about this place!

So when it was my turn, I knew that I couldn't let something like this happen again. I wouldn't go up there thinking about Slytherin or any house for the matter.

"Evans, Lily!" the Professor called. I walked slowly to the hat and tried it on. All of a sudden it began to speak, oh why didn't anyone warn me about that?

_Hmm...you know very little about this world. Be careful not to be naïve. Hold your trust close because betrayal is so easy for the gullible. But you stand up for the people you love with great courage without demanding any sort of recognition. You will do well in_ "GRYFFINDOR!" he yelled.

I gave Sev a small sad smile and walked towards the table, the table that would ruin my relationship with my best friend. I couldn't possibly hate him for his mentality. I could only cross my fingers and hope Severus didn't end up at that mean table with the sneering boys. I couldn't lose my best friend. The conceited Sirius made Anne move over and patted the bench beside him with a smirk. I sat down, but turned away immediately.

**Charlotte  
**

I stood alone in line. I was too far back to stand with Annie and too far in front to stand with Natty and Jamie. I wasn't afraid. Mum and Dad told me all about the sorting hat and frankly, it didn't matter which house I was in, except Slytherin obviously. It wasn't long before Sirius, Annie, and Lily were placed in Gryffindor.

I was surprised about Sirius. We sat in a compartment with a _Black _and we actually enjoyed his company. Aren't Blacks supposed to hate us blood-traitors? I guess it kinda made sense as to why he looked like Christmas came early when we introduced ourselves. Obviously, he knew that his family hated us so he was thrilled to befriend us. Now, I was curious…what's his deal? He was supposed to be in Slytherin right? Time passed quickly as I was lost in my thoughts only to be thrust back into reality after my name was called.

"Hartston, Charlotte!" the Professor called. I ran to the chair and put the hat on.

_I don't know what to with you at all...never before have I been at such a loss. You have the brains for Ravenclaw because of your father's long line however your mother is confusing me. Are you more like her childhood or after she fell in love? In either case, it's a question of nature vs. nurture. You could do great great things in Slytherin you know? But you don't want that do you. You don't want power. Oh my, what's here? You are going to make a fantastic choice one day and this bravery will shine. Without a doubt, your courage will triumph over your power. So, "_GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled.

I was stunned. What was he going on about Slytherin? I don't have a desire for power! I'm nice...right? And my mother? She's always been like that, sweet and selfless! So what is this change he was talking about? And my father was in Gryffindor! I mean I think his parents were Ravenclaws…but still I don't think that entitles "a long line of Ravenclaws". And what in Merlin's name is nature vs. nurture?

Everyone was staring now, so I took off the hat, thanked Professor McGonagall and slowly walked to the table. I can't tell anyone about this...not even Jamie. Maybe someday…

I sat next to Annie and soon joined in their conversation about their life before Hogwarts. When Annie explained that Jamie and the rest of us had been friends since we were born, Lily frowned.

"He's not usually like that Lily! He's actually very nice and caring. You just saw the conceited side of him. Trust me, it annoys all of us too. But everyone has their faults right? We can't hate everyone because we don't like every aspect of their personality right?" I told her. I was interrupted by the next few names.

"Lupin, Remus! Gryffindor!" we all cheered. He sat with us in our compartment near the end of the train ride. We all waited for Jamie and Natty to come up.

"Pettigrew, Peter! ... Gryffindor!" the hat hesitated. Why was that? Maybe the hat was having a difficult time placing him, like me. I honestly didn't care enough to waste my time thinking about it.

"Potter, James! Gryffindor!" the hat said, barely touching his head. Well, he for sure came from a "long line" of Gryffindors, so duh right? We all cheered loudly and gave him a hug. Now it was Natty's turn. I really hope she isn't separated from the rest of us.

**Natasha  
**

Everyone was in Gryffindor. I had to be in Gryffindor now, otherwise I'll be lonely. We hadn't even split into Ravenclaw like our parents. This sucked. Everyone already knew what house they were in and I was stuck in front of Skeeter, Rita who didn't know how to shut up. My palms were sweating, I was terrified.

"Silver, Natasha!" I walked to the chair and put the hat on.

_Very clever. Extremely smart. You've got quite an IQ level. But you want to join your friends in Gryffindor. You have courage and loyalty that can outshine them. Don't forget that. You would have done brilliant in Ravenclaw...but I guess you don't need to be in that house to be the smartest!_ "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat called.

The table cheered once more. I ran over to my friends and the three of us had a group hug. Jamie was too cool for group hugs now, but we forced him to join in. Oh no, now he was going to be all 'I'm above all girly stuff because I have guy friends now'. Thus far, we were his only friends. The other boys we used to play with didn't live as close as we all did. So he was stuck with us!

I glanced over at the group of boys. Oh Merlin, Sirius was HOT! But he looked so cocky, he probably knew that he had the good looks and flaunted it. Already I could see him taking advantage of drooling girls.

The other one, Remus, was reading a book. Merlin, was that _Hogwarts a History_? Wow, I must have read it three or four times this summer! To be fair, I didn't have an older sibling like Charly and Annie to tell me stories about their glory days. Jamie and I had to beg for repeats while Charly and Annie looked annoyed. Now, for Merlin's sake who reads at the table?

Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, stood up to speak."Now, I am sure you are all hungry, so I will let you eat with three words. Nitwit, Bobble, Jimpanze." he said, smiling. His eyes twinkled, whereas the headmistress Professor McGonagall kept a stern face. Was he mentally deranged?

After dinner, we all head up. As the boys turned to their staircase, my heart burned. I just realized that Jamie wouldn't be dorming with us. He'd make his own friends and live with them. But we wouldn't let him leave us, I swear to Merlin, we'll stay best friends for ever.

"Natty! Natty!" someone whispered, interrupting my exciting dream about Quidditch. It was Charly. "Natty, we should make Jamie apologize. Then Lily will know that he isn't a bad person! Otherwise she'll hate spending time with us." I turned over. She hated it when people misunderstood each other and loved Jamie to pieces.

"Good idea Charly, now can we go back to sleep?" I said, my eyes drooping and my head spinning.

"Fine, but I will fix this." I was fast asleep before she even got up.

* * *

"RISE AND SHINE! COME ON NATTY, LILY, AND CHARLY!" Annie screamed.

"Five more minutes." Charly grumbled, putting her pillow on top of her head. Bad idea, Charly. Annie hopped on her bed and refused to stop jumping. "Fine, fine I'm awake, are you happy? Merlin, there's an entire hour before breakfast starts! What is wrong with you?" she whined.

"Charly, it's the first day of school. We have to make a good first impression. Now get up!" Annie called, tugging off my blanket. I opened my eyes slowly while Charly got out of bed. She closed her eyes for two seconds before jumping up and running to the bathroom.

"Hot water! I get the hot water!" Charly cried triumphantly, slamming the door.

"Well I'm going next, I can't stand cold showers." Lily complained.

Half an hour later, we were 'ready'. "For Merlin's sake, I could have slept at least twenty minutes longer. Why on earth did you wake me up that early?" I asked. Annie looked me over and snickered.

"There is no way you are going to your first day of class wearing that Natty. Let me look through your clothes." Annie demanded.

"Hey, hold up. We are going to wear our robes over this you know that right? Everyone has to wear this shirt and this skirt and this tie…it's uniform!" Lily pointed to her clothes. "What do you think you are going to get away with?"

"Today's the first day girls! We can't let them get away with this injustice." Annie cried.

"Well…we are allowed to wear whatever we want after class and during weekends." Charly explained.

"Okay, fine we'll wear this ugly uniform. However, I have a compromise." Annie pointed her wand at my skirt. She muttered a spell so fast I couldn't even hear it, but now it was above my knees. Lily looked at her in awe.

"Cute enough to not look too covered up but not gross. Where'd you learn to do that?" Lily demanded.

"I have an older sister remember?" Annie explained. "You know sisters, they insist on teaching you all the spells to look pretty. Like makeup and hairstyles. Ooh let me try a few hair spells on you guys."

"Not mine. My sister hates me. She thinks I'm some sort of freak or something." Lily's eyes started to water up as Annie pulled at Charly's hair. I immediately got up to hug her. Poor girl. "It's alright, I've gotten used to it."

"Well you shouldn't have to get used to that kind of treatment. Mark isn't even allowed to say shut up to me, let alone insult me like that!" Charly explained. Mark, her older brother, was a few years older than us.

"Ok, well now we're definitely going to be late to breakfast. Let's just go okay?" Lily begged. So we descended the girl's stairs to see an almost empty Common Room.

"Finally girls, we've been waiting forever!" Jamie whined.

"Yeah, if I had known it was going to take that long I would have just left without James." Sirius complained looking us over. He wolf whistled causing Annie to blush and Lily to smack his arm.

Charly raced over to an awestruck Jamie and whispered her plan. He shook his head unhappily so she smacked his head in frustration. Sometimes I wonder how he puts up with us.

"Fine. I'm ever so sorry for being rude to you Evans." Jamie mocked. She whacked him again so hard he cried out in pain. "Okay, I'm sorry Evans!" he spat out. "Will you go out with me?" he looked hopeful. Oh, Jamie…bad idea.

"No way in bloody hell." Lily said calmly before storming out of the portal.

"Now you've done it." the boy Remus Lupin muttered. I couldn't help but laugh; there really was no way in bloody hell!

_**Anywho! Review! Comments! Concerns! Constructive Criticism!**_


	4. The Unexpected Brother

PRIVATE Diaries

**Dear Reader,**

**Voldemort tried and failed to accomplish so much during the height of his power. He had an army of purebloods, but his ideals were not supported by so many more. The Potters, Denays, Silvers, and Hartstons were just a few of many so-called "blood-traitors" who refused his ridiculousness. And thus, we were able to believe in life, love, and happiness. We didn't think it was possible for him to hurt us, to break us apart, but he sure as hell won that battle.**

* * *

**_Author's Note: I do not own anything, obviously. Well I own Charly, Annie, and Natty. But that__'__s it! Oh and I put up some pictures of how I imagined __Lily, __Annie, Natty, and Charly! It's on my profile! Take a look!_**

**_Hello all! Obviously, this is a revised version of the LANC Witch Diaries, but please read it from the beginning, there are a lot of changes made in both character and plot!__ Besides, it shouldn't be too bad, usually I tend to forget stuff from the beginning, and it's been almost two years now so…please start from Chapter 1!_**

* * *

_**July, 1976 (AKA summer before sixth year)**_

**Natasha  
**

Looking back at fifth year, I finally get to realize just how fun it was! When you look past the horrors of OWLS, it's been great. From witnessing all the pranks the Marauders played to watching Jamie and Lily argue, my years at Hogwarts have been so memorable.

To be fair, poor Jamie is in pain every time he's rejected. Sometimes I really hate Lily for not giving him a chance. He really is amazing, and the fact that he hasn't given up on her yet should prove something right?

On the subject of the Marauders…they are great and all but, just as I had suspected, Jamie's really been distant ever since they became a new group. Jamie's always with Sirius and they have their own inside jokes. It was always the four of us who made up pranks for the parents and Mark and Lizbeth. Now, _we_ were the ones who got pranked. All. The. Time. And they never included us in any secrets!

Then of course puberty happened so they think they are ten times cooler than anyone. They walk around like they are god-sent or something. Sirius has actually become a huge player too, what with a new girl every other week. It's sickening to watch actually.

Either way, Jamie spends far more time with his Marauders than with us and when we want to hang out with him, we have to be with all of them too. It's like this package deal. And then of course, Lily hated Jamie so much she ran to Severus every moment he was in the vicinity. That is...until the terror of the OWLs. I shuddered at the thought.

Annie doesn't really mind at all because she's got a major crush on Sirius, but Charly and Lily aren't thrilled. Lily hates them for obvious reasons, but Charly feels hurt too because she was always Jamie's best friend. She thinks that Sirius has replaced her too.

I mean they aren't all that bad. Remus is fun to talk to and he's kinda cute, I guess. Not like hot or anything, but handsome, if you know what I mean.

He has dirty blond hair that is perfectly styled in a not-so-nerdy way and electric blue eyes. He is the most mature and sweet and kind out of all the Marauders.

I don't really know how to describe Peter, he's a little odd. Sometimes he's funny, when he decides to talk of course. I think he has a huge crush on Lily because she's always nice to him. Then again she's nice to just about everyone. Not including Sirius and James of course!

I mean, I try to be nice too, but he can be so slow and stupid sometimes! I don't think I've met anyone who's had this much trouble with school as Peter. Not to be rude or anything of course. It's so bad that Peter is worse than Frank Longbottom because he's just hopeless.

Even Frank learned how to improve his lack of skills. Seriously, he went home for vacations after Fourth Year and came back a genius. Not only did he beat James in a duel once in DADA but Slughorn even complimented him on his Polyjuice Potion! Oh Frank Longbottom…

"Hey Natty! We're heading over to Jamie's. Wanna come?" Annie interrupted my thoughts. When did they even get here? I thought about changing, but just shrugged. I mean it's just Jamie's house, I can go in my PJs anytime.

"I'm going to Jamie's, mum!" I called, racing past her room.

"Oh, remind Roberta that we're having dinner at our house tonight." She said, barely looking up from her magazine. Our parents stopped noticing when we went to each other's houses.

"Natty, I didn't realize we had to dress up so formally!" Charly mocked. I just shoved her aside and locked the door.

"People wonder how we are so thin, it probably comes from having to walk all the way to each other's houses." Annie whined. "We need to be able to apparate soon, I can't stand this!"

"Hey, we should play Quidditch!" Charly exclaimed excitedly. "We can play two on two!"

"No way, Charly!" Annie refused. "What if Sirius comes over? I don't want air hair." Annie was actually an amazing chaser. If she stopped caring what everyone thought, she could play on our team.

"Natty, _please_! I don't want to be out of shape." Charly begged with her large puppy eye look. I've always been envious of her eyes, they are this pale blue that sometimes look grey. I tried not to think of the time they were actually grey, like ice.

"Sorry, no thanks. I'm exhausted already." I sighed. "All this walking is enough to keep me in shape."

**Anne  
**

"Hey Jamie!" We called, finally reaching his house.

"Can we _please_ play Quidditch? I haven't practice all summer and I'm out of shape. What if I can't play and I miss every throw?" Charly whined

"Sure Charly, you know you don't have to beg when it comes to Quidditch." Jamie raced to find his broom.

"Hi Roberta! Would you pretty please summon my broom?" Charly asked, realizing that she forgot it…again.

"Oh and my mum wanted to remind you that we're having dinner at our house." Natty told her.

"Cool we're having dinner at your place." Jamie said, carrying his broom and quaffle.

"Oh don't worry, I remember. Now Accio Charly's broom!" Roberta waved her wand dramatically. Within minutes, it flew through the open door. She took a bow. "That's how it's done." She said, walking to the kitchen.

Natty and I still refused to play, choosing to read a few of Roberta's dress catalogues and watch. They'd only been playing for a few minutes when Sirius came bursting through the backyard, covered in soot. He must have flooed over.

"Padfoot? Is everything alright?" Jamie asked, worried. Sirius did not look happy, his face was covered in bruises and he was limping. I jumped up in shock as they flew down.

"Hey Sirius!" I exclaimed, only to be ignored completely. He was too busy watching Charly descend. _She_ didn't have air hair, no it looked perfectly tousled. Merlin, why did she _have_ to look like that?

"Hey Charly, nice form." Sirius called. She just laughed before noticing his injuries.

"Sirius, you are hurt!" Charly cried, throwing her broom down and running over. Jamie took one look at him before scrambling in to get Roberta.

I tried to get his attention back to me. "Sirius, here, lie down." I ushered him over to the beach chair I had been sitting on. Roberta arrived and a few minutes later he was healed of the minor injuries. I don't think that limp was going away anytime soon.

"You can't go back there Sirius, I won't let you go back." Roberta was furious.

"You're right, I actually brought everything. I kinda ran away this time." Sirius looked down, embarrassed.

"Oh Padfoot, that's great, you can live with us!" Jamie exclaimed, his face full of pure joy. Sirius looked up, slowly smiling.

"Are you sure Prongs?" Sirius looked at Roberta. "Are you sure Mrs. Potter?" his grin sliding off his face.

"Of course Sirius. You know you are always welcome here. I refuse to let you go back to those filthy people." She gave him a hug while he was stunned. "You're like another son to me." Slowly he smiled back.

**Natasha  
**

I finally understood at that moment that Jamie hadn't really replaced us at all. Sirius wasn't his best friend, he was like the brother Jamie had always wanted. And they both deserved to be happy. I looked at Annie's lovestruck face and knew that James wasn't the only one thrilled with this new move!

_**I should make these chapters longer… So, Comments! Concerns! Constructive Criticism! Let me know with a review!**_


	5. The Painful Epiphany

PRIVATE Diaries

**Dear Reader,**

**Voldemort tried and failed to accomplish so much during the height of his power. He had an army of purebloods, but his ideals were not supported by so many more. The Potters, Denays, Silvers, and Hartstons were just a few of many so-called "blood-traitors" who refused his ridiculousness. And thus, we were able to believe in life, love, and happiness. We didn't think it was possible for him to hurt us, to break us apart, but he sure as hell won that battle.**

* * *

**_Author's Note: I do not own anything, obviously. Well I own Charly, Annie, and Natty. But that__'__s it! Oh and I put up some pictures of how I imagined __Lily, __Annie, Natty, and Charly! It's on my profile! Take a look!_**

**_Hello all! Obviously, this is a revised version of the LANC Witch Diaries, but please read it from the beginning, there are a lot of changes made in both character and plot!__ Besides, it shouldn't be too bad, usually I tend to forget stuff from the beginning, and it's been almost two years now so…please start from Chapter 1!_**

* * *

**_Sorry for the delay! I wanted to make this as long as I could! No more thousand word chapters! Oh no, I'm hitting three thousand with this one for sure! (I'm totally not just making this A/N longer to finish the last hundred words I need to achieve that goal. Oh god, who would have thought that a hundred words is this hard to write?)_**

**_Talyag: Sorry, I guess I didn't realize that I could have extended the injury. I just really wanted to end on the epiphany Natty had because that was the focus of the chapter. Skipped around a bit? I guess that's typical me, I tend to forget to finish my thoughts. It would really really help if you could tell me which parts were confusing? I should really get a beta…thanks for the review!_**

**_BY THE WAY, ANYONE INTERESTED IN BEING A BETA? EVERY TIME I TRY TO SEARCH FOR ONE, THEY LIKE NEVER RESPOND! IT MAKES ME SOO ANGRY! LIKE, DON'T PUT YOUR BETA PROFILE UP UNLESS YOU ACTUALLY WANT TO BE ONE!_**

* * *

**_Still July, 1976_**

**Charlotte**

It had been an entire week since Sirius moved in with the Potters and since Jamie was keeping us updated, we gave them their space. Apparently Sirius' leg still hadn't healed and Roberta was at a loss. She thinks there might have been some dark magic involved.

Well that's a duh…the Blacks are known for condoning the evil side of magic. Jamie said that today they were taking him to St. Mungo's. Sirius was having trouble feeling his leg now and we were worried sick.

"We're leaving Charly! Where shall we drop you off today? Mark won't be home this weekend." My mom called. Of course they were off to their own couple's only gala with the Ministry.

Sometimes I wish I could attend. I mean, the ones we throw at our house are spectacular. Or so I think they are from my window. The ladies walk in with the most gorgeous ball gowns and the men wear their tuxedos. How can anyone resist a guy in a tuxedo?

"Can I go to Jamie's? Sirius is going to the hospital today, so maybe we'll get to cheer him up." I ran to our small owlery and sent a note to Natty and Annie to see if they wanted to come with me.

Almost immediately, they replied affirmative, Natty's arriving last. To be fair, her house was on the other side of Jamie's. Oh I bet you don't understand the formation. Alright, the Denay Estate is on the far left. To the right is our Hartston Chateau. Then there's Potter Castle and at the far right is the Silver Manor.

Jamie's house and parents are by far the richest and while he's conceited about his looks, intelligence, popularity, girl fan club, dueling and Transfiguration genius capabilities, charisma, and Quiddich abilities (Merlin that list feels long!), he never boasts about his money.

Jamie was spending an hour in the bathroom like usual so we went to check up on Sirius.

"Ready or not, here we come Sirius!" Annie barged into his room without knocking.

"Annie, you should have knocked, I mean, he might be bus – " I was interrupted by a very very nice view. Sirius lying on the floor shirtless, trying to move. Woah, those Quiddich muscles!

"What's the holdup guys? Is he not in there? Let's check outside." Natty said. Annie and I were blocking the door.

"Oh no, Annie, Charly, I didn't know you guys were coming!" Sirius looked shocked.

"Oh my freaking god…" Natty blushed as she finally walked in.

Sirius, noticing our expressions, roared with laughter. "See something you like?"

"What the hell Padfoot? Did you prank Mom and Dad without me?" Jamie looked angry until he walked in. He took one look at our faces and started laughing as well. "Well, I suggest you put on a shirt before they start drooling." He snickered.

"Well would either of you ladies stop ogling me and help me up please?" Annie jumped at the chance while Jamie threw him a shirt. "Alright, do we really have to go? I mean look I'm fine!" he immediately fell over and Annie struggled to catch him.

"If you really don't want to go, we can have a Healer sent over you know?" I suggested.

"Oh, if my parents weren't at the gala, I could have brought them over to take a look." Annie looked disappointed.

"Well, Roberta and Sams can get a Healer sent over instead and then they'll be able to attend too!" Natty exclaimed. Jamie ran down with this new idea as Sirius settled back on his bed.

"So where have you guys been? I almost expected to wake up to your squeals every morning." Sirius asked with his eyes closed.

"We. Do. Not. Squeal!" Annie looked pissed. "And for your information, we wanted you to get settled in."

Roberta walked into the room with a comical look. "Why didn't I think of that? This way Sirius won't have to go to the dreaded St. Mungo's."

"And we can eat some of that amazing steak Andrew keeps owling me about." Sams was impatient. "Natasha, you dad is mean!"

"Ah yes, that he is!" Natty exclaimed. "However, if you were there and he were home, you would do the same thing, don't lie Sams!"

"Alright, I would tease him too. Come on Roberta, you go get ready and I'll fetch a Healer." Sams called from across the hall.

"And why can't I get the Healer?" Roberta grinned, already knowing the answer.

"Because you spend hours getting ready! Now go and pick a dress or something. I bet I can come back with a Healer before you even decide on one!" he taunted, racing out of the house.

"Oh you wish!" Roberta ran into her room and we all burst out laughing.

"Our parents never grow up do they?" Jamie snickered.

"Come on, they are adorable. I don't think any of our parents are in love with each other as much as yours." Natty was such a romantic.

"Girls do you want to help me out please? I'm so indecisive with these dresses!" Roberta called.

"Alright, so Padfoot, before –" that was all we heard. Little did we know, that one line changed and ruined everything…

"Roberta, I'm back! Ready or not I'm coming up!" Sams shouted about to race up the stairs. At that exact moment we pushed Roberta out of the room and in front of the stairs and oh Sam's face! Merlin, I want that to happen to me so badly! He was staring at her in awe, complete awe as if they were the only two people in the world.

"Aww, you two are so cute!" we heard a familiar voice.

"Look what the cat dragged in girls!" Roberta cried, waking up from her romantic trance. "Lizbeth, you need to visit more often!" we all gave Annie's sister a big hug.

"Well, I'm sure you remember how it was like for my parents during their first years as Trainee Healers." She whined. "Merlin, I am just as qualified as the 'professionals' but they still treat me like I'm their maid or something. I bet they are just jealous that mom made Head Healer of the Permanent Spell Damage Ward at the mere age of 22." Annie obviously wasn't the only one who had a lot to live up to.

"Yes, yes, trust me Andrew never let us forget about Darlene's amazing success at St. Mungo's." Sams was still staring at Roberta. Well to be fair, she did look gorgeous. I hope I look that good in my late thirties.

"Let's leave these two love birds shall we?" Lizzy dragged Annie up the stairs. "So about your OWL scores…" Poor Annie, her sister really drives her crazy!

* * *

**Anne**

"And honestly a couple of A's are completely fine. But you really have to study hard otherwise you'll definitely fail through your NEWT years. And you know getting a P in History of Magic and Astronomy was a disappointment, but luckily it's not that bad. The only things that are worrying are the E in Potions and A in Herbology. For Merlin's sake, did you study Annie? How are you to become a successful Healer with an A in Herbology? Thank Merlin that Sprout loved our mother and let you in. Honestly, I'm surprised that Slughorn is still letting people in with an E for NEWTS. Seriously, not a single E student does well in –" I cut her off with a big smile. She really is full of herself.

"Oh look, here's his room, how about we go check up on Sirius." I suggested. Thank Merlin that she moved out to live in a flat in London with her friends. I don't think I would be able to survive with her chattering. Jamie opened the door with a gasp.

"Jamesie! You've grown so tall!" Lizzy squealed, giving him a hug. I glanced over at Sirius with a flirty smile only to see him openly checking my sister out. I mean, I get it, she's pretty and all, but for Merlin's sake she's like 21!

"Alright, if I start talking to you, I'll never leave." she laughed. I turned to Jamie as she walked to Sirius' bed. Jamie made the 'don't do it' (you know the one where you wave your hand near your neck? It's hard to explain, but you all know it right?) sign to Sirius, but it was too late.

"How you doin'?" Sirius gave her his irresistible smile. That was it; I've had enough of her getting everything I want. I ran out of the room, tears streaming down my face.

* * *

**Charlotte**

"Annie? Annie what's wrong?" I called as she flew past us.

"Just tell them I…left something at home." Natty caught Annie before she could leave.

"You can't go Annie. You're parents will be so angry. You know they hate even the thought of us staying alone in a huge house." Natty proceeded to drag her up the stairs. "Hey, let's go to the library and hide out there. Charly can tell everyone that we went to the bathroom or something."

"Great idea, go! Hurry, before they see you." I cried. Sirius' room door was open.

"Charly, you will not believe what just happened." Jamie exclaimed, face red with laughter. "Sirius just hit on Lizbeth!" he fell to floor. Oh, now everything made sense. To be fair Sirius had never met her and he obviously didn't know about Annie's crush.

"Hilarious." I muttered. "Hey Lizbeth! Long time no see!"

"But…I just saw you in the – oh! That was a joke. Haha!" for such a smart witch, Lizbeth can be a little slow sometimes. "Alright, well here are some potions you can take to ease the pain." She pointed to three bottles. Picking up the smallest bottle, she said, "This one is very strong so only take it if your leg really hurts."

"How did Lizbeth react?" I zoned out of the potion speak. It was never my forte, only geeks like Lily and Snape were fantastic at it. I shuddered at the thought of the latter's name.

"She just said 'EW! You're like in Hogwarts!' And then Sirius said 'Give me two years and I'll be out.' And that's when I told him who she was." Jamie chattered. "Of course, it's a rule, don't date friend's siblings."

I giggled at that. "Hmm…girls should have that rule too! I don't want any of my friends dating Mark, that's just weird! And then if and when they break up, you have to live with the embarrassment and all!" At this point, Annie and Natty returned from their talk in the library. Funny, no one asked where they went! That's just sad…

"I'm so sorry Annie! If I had known she was your sister, I would have never said anything!" Sirius looked utterly mortified.

"Whatever. You can date whoever you want." Annie looked bitter.

"No, no, siblings are off limits." Merlin, Sirius was all about honor and loyalty huh?

Annie brightened up considerably. "So Lizbeth, what's the verdict? Are we allowed to leave the house with him in this state?"

"Actually, yes. But where do you want to go? The Crossings? I can't take you, I have to get back!" she replied looking at her watch.

"Oh Lizbeth, you haven't been around for a while huh? We've all been allowed to go The Crossings alone since we were 14." Natty gloated.

"Really now? Mark and I weren't allowed until we were of age!" Lizbeth looked irritated. "Oh the unfairness of younger siblings!"

"Now now, think about it Lizbeth! We've known each other our wholes lives! The four of us going to The Crossings alone isn't that big of a deal." I rationalized. "We don't want to go there to find guys. We want to have fun."

"Yeah, I distinctly remember that was your argument." Annie chuckled. "Oh but Mother, the boys in my year are just awful! Maybe the Muggles at The Crossings are better than this! Who knows, there might be some wizards there too!"

"Hey, don't judge! It's only because you girls have charming boys in your year!" Lizbeth argued. "I mean, honestly, look at these two handsome guys."

"Why Lizzy, you're making me blush!" Jamie teased, knowing that she hated that nickname.

"JAMES CHARLUS POTTER –" she was cut off with our giggles.

"Not the middle name! Not the middle name!" Jamie taunted. "The middle name burns! I tell you, it –" he too was cut off by Lizbeth chasing him down the stairs.

"So Sirius, try to stand up! Let's see how great Lizzy heals." As you can see, we all called her Lizzy behind her back. He stood up slowly, leaning on the dresser for support. "Okay, try walking!" Natty suggested. He took a few steps and laughed happily.

"I can walk! I can walk!" Sirius exclaimed, doing his dance. That is until he tripped over the chair and fell right in front of me. Luckily, Quiddich gave me fast reflexes and I caught him before I was squashed. "Thanks Charly." He whispered with a smile.

It's an odd sort of smile. It's one that I'm sure isn't reserved for only me, however it's a curious one. I've gotten that look a lot more these days. It's unnerving, like he's staring into my soul or like I just saved his life or something…

* * *

**Natasha**

Now I'm worried. I seriously thought that Annie was joking or just reacting badly in the library. But her proposal of a trip to The Crossings is proving that maybe she was sane when she had a 'change of heart when it comes to Sirius'. No time to dwell now, everyone's getting ready to leave and Lizzy is already gone.

"Alright girls, here's your once in a lifetime opportunity to sneak some clothes from my mom's closet. I know how much you love her dresses." Jamie teased.

Charly just laughed. "Please, Roberta hates wearing the same dresses twice so when she's done with them, she just gives them to us." Both the boy's jaws dropped. "Yeah, haven't you noticed?"

"Ew! I don't want you guys wearing stuff my mom wears!" Jamie didn't get the joke. All of us burst into giggles.

"Of course we don't! Relax Jamie, she was just kidding." Annie was easily annoyed by his gullible personality.

"Okay…can we leave now?" Sirius whined. "I've been stuck in bed all week and I have never been to The Crossings without parental supervision. So let's go party!"

It obviously wasn't long before Annie ran off to the bathroom, which is such a lame excuse, I'm surprised the boys hadn't seen through it. But fifteen minutes later, we started to worry. We had finished our ice cream outside in the awful heat and she still hadn't returned. Her cup was now just a pool of melted goo.

"Merlin, I know girls take a long time in the loo, but still! This is abnormal." Sirius, oh now you're observant!

"Let's go check to see if everything is okay." Charly looked terrified. "Mark showed me this Muggle video thing and this girl was murdered in the loo!" Ah, Mark! Horror movies are not for the weak hearted.

"Oh pu-lease! That stuff isn't real." Jamie consoled her. "Honestly, you have to remember its fake, or you'll never enjoy their coolne –" he was interrupted by a very appalling sight.

Oh god, please tell me I'm imagining this. I really didn't think that Annie would do it; she had been hung up on Sirius for six years. And now she was done and ready to move on. Who would have thought she actually had it in her to go and snog some random guy outside the loo?

_**I hope you guys don't think too badly of Annie. Review! Comments! Concerns! Constructive Criticism! It's like, right down here! BTW who liked James' comment about dating friend's siblings? Looks like **_**he**_** wouldn't approve of Harry/Ginny!**_


	6. The 0 Steps Forward 2 Steps Back

PRIVATE Diaries

**Dear Reader,**

**Voldemort tried and failed to accomplish so much during the height of his power. He had an army of purebloods, but his ideals were not supported by so many more. The Potters, Denays, Silvers, and Hartstons were just a few of many so-called "blood-traitors" who refused his ridiculousness. And thus, we were able to believe in life, love, and happiness. We didn't think it was possible for him to hurt us, to break us apart, but he sure as hell won that battle.**

* * *

**_Author's Note: I do not own anything, obviously. Well I own Charly, Annie, and Natty. But that__'__s it! Oh and I put up some pictures of how I imagined __Lily, __Annie, Natty, and Charly! It's on my profile! Take a look!_**

**_Hello all! Obviously, this is a revised version of the LANC Witch Diaries, but please read it from the beginning, there are a lot of changes made in both character and plot!__ Besides, it shouldn't be too bad, usually I tend to forget stuff from the beginning, and it's been almost two years now so…please start from Chapter 1!_**

* * *

_**Talyag:**__** Oops about that, I added in a mini paragraph. It's insignificant so if you don't read it it's alright. Just a transition. Thanks for that! As for the beta thing, trust me, I've tried! They either don't respond or leave me hanging. A friend of mine asked me, so let's see if I can keep her! If not, your reviews are enough to get me by, so thanks again! And the boyfriend thing…odd? My best friend told me she'd kill me if I so much as though of her brothers that way, and I agreed without hesitation. I wish I found any of them or their friends attractive. Alas, life is just not fair enough!**_

_**BTW ANOTHER IMPORTANT A/N! **__**Big oops in the previous chapter, which I am fixing now! I shouldn't have said couples only gala. I should have said adults only gala. For those of you who are reading this after the LANC Witch Diairies, you'll know why. For the rest, whoops, spoiler alert! I'll write the revised parts on the bottom so when you're done with this, you can see what I've now changed!**_

* * *

_**September 1**__**st**__**, 1976**_

**Lily  
**

"Say good bye to your sister Petunia." Mother said firmly.

"Bye freak." Petunia didn't even look at me.

"Petunia!" Mum scolded.

"Fine, bye Lily." She stared at her fingernails.

I gave up trying to change her years ago. Instead, I gave my mum one last hug and then ran through the barrier only to be immediately ambushed.

"LILY!" How did they find me so fast? Charly, Natty, and Annie flew right into my trolley.

"Ouch." Natty muttered having smacked her toe on the wheel. I just smirked at her. It _was_ her fault.

"Why are you running? We just got here _and_ we are on time." I instantly shuddered. It was _him_. Potter! Now that I didn't have my best friend, how was I supposed to avoid him? My "gal-pals" were best friends with my worst enemy. "Oh hello Evans!" He cheered up considerably.

"Potter." I acknowledged.

"Well, we might as well find a compartment." Annie suggested. She knew how awkward this would be. Maybe I should make new friends…

Luckily, Remus joined us in our hunt for compartments. He was the only Marauder I could tolerate. Honestly, I'm just grateful that Potter's twin hadn't –

"Miss me girls?" Spoke too soon. Black's hair was ruffled in a just-hooked-up manner. Of course he found some skank on his way here.

I heard a tiny cough. "Uh, Lily, we have to go." Remus muttered. Our prefecthood shouldn't have been this awful. It's a big honor. However every time I thought about it, I couldn't help but give Charly a guilty glance.

**Charlotte  
**

The ride on the Hogwarts Express is honestly the only time that anyone acknowledges my pain. Other than that, I'm sure they've forgotten about the Attack. But would it really hurt to remember it from time to time? To remember the worst Christmas Break in the history of holidays?

* * *

_**December, 1974**_

"Can you believe that Fourth Year is almost over?" Annie was all about nostalgia. I knew exactly what she was about to say.

And so did Sirius apparently. "It feels like just yesterday…" he teased.

"Oh shush, how else do you plan on remembering our glory days? Lizzy says life doesn't get any better than our Hogwarts years." For someone who supposedly "hated" her sister, Annie sure believed in everything she said.

This year was fun of course. The summer before Fourth Year, our parents let us go to The Crossings without supervision. It was way more fun than Hogsmeade, which we had explored thoroughly last year.

We also had the coolest Winter Ball for our year and up. I think it was the perfect time because puberty was almost over and we finally realized how hot the guys in our year were. Almost all the Fourth Years went dateless so we danced with just about everyone, including the upperclassmen.

Hogwarts Express finally pulled into the station, interrupting my little reminiscing.

"Charly! Over here!" Daddy called. It felt like forever and I gave him big hug. I definitely missed my parents.

"Bye guys! See ya soon!" I waved to everyone. "Don't worry Lily, we'll write. And you're always welcome at our house if it gets too much.

* * *

Winter was literally the best season of the year. Those two weeks flew by so quickly, I was shocked. Only three more days until school again. This time I couldn't wait!

This term was meant for sucking up because teachers are looking for Prefects. Merlin, it would be fantastic if I became Prefect! The prestige and power one has as a Prefect is what drew me in. And of course the fact that Fifth Year Darien Vance was Ravenclaw Prefect and I had a major crush on him.

I was once again interrupted by a knock on the door. "Charly, wanna play Quiddich?" Mark asked.

"Lemme just finish this letter to Lily!" Oops, I forgot about that. Oh well, I'll just send it, looks long enough. "I feel bad for her. Poor girl's sister is jealous of her Magic." I explained, following him to the broom shed.

"I bet you're grateful that I'm a wizard then." Mark smiled, steadily rising in the air."I mean, who else would kick your butt at Quiddich?"

"Oh I don't think so, I believe I've kicked enough Ravenclaw butt to prove my superior Chasing skills." Oh yeah, I know how to hit it where it hurts. A giant part of the backyard closest to the house was turned into a Quiddich field ages ago. Great for practicing of course!

"Hey, it's only because our seeker is for crap and you've got the legendary Natasha Silver, born to catch the snitch." He mocked. It's true, Natty is superb! "Now, are you just gonna talk or can we play some real –"

He was interrupted by a blood curling scream that broke my heart in two. Mother! I flew down immediately and checked my pocket instinctively. "Always keep your wand with you. Even at home." That is what they always told us. But in my hurry, I left it in my room. Stupid!

"Stay here Charly!" Mark called before running inside the house. I didn't have a wand and thus had no choice but to hide behind a plant outside. The back door was wide open, anyone could come outside and kill me.

"Give her up and we'll spare you." A cold voice threatened. Who up? Me? Or Mother?

"We'll never give her to you!" My mum screamed angrily. Okay, so they meant me. My heart pounded in fear. Why did they want me? I scooted over to peak through the sliding door, praying to Merlin the evil man didn't hear me.

Please god, if there is a god, please help me. Please get us help or something. Almost immediately, I was blessed with a miracle. Daddy, Mark, and Mommy were so outnumbered, but reinforcements arrived. Sams and Roberta Potter, Marie and Fitz Denay, and Darlene and Andrew Silver came running in. I knew that the Aurors were already contacted.

I let out a breath I didn't even notice I was holding in. I should have known that the worst comes when you are the calmest. I heard that cold voice mutter "Avada Kedavera" and then they all apparated away.

"NO! SCOTT! NO!" Mommy screamed. I felt my stomach drop. "WAKE UP! SCOTTY WAKE UP!" I raced into the house and saw my dad, eagle spread on the floor.

"Felicity, Merlin, breathe." Darlene soothed, her voice cracking. The Aurors arrived, but they were far far too late…

* * *

The next day, after the funeral, we all cluttered in my room. Jamie, Annie, and Natty were at a loss for words. But I didn't pay attention to them. I just held a picture of my family, thinking about how this was all my fault. It was my fault that my Daddy was dead.

"Charly, let's go make some hot chocolate, okay?" Jamie said, leading me to the kitchen.

"Felicity, you have to tell her." Andrew said quietly.

"He's right; Charly has the right to know." Marie whispered. They didn't realize that we could hear them, could they?

"But, let it be her choice if she wants to tell our kids." Darlene suggested, her voice solemn.

"Fine, I'll tell her tonight." Mommy agreed.

"If that's the case, we should get going, bye Felicity, take care." Roberta said, standing up. We all ran to my room. What did mum have to tell me? Jamie, Natty, and Annie, being very tactful, did not mention it.

"Time to go guys!" Fitz called up the stairs. We all came down, sang our goodbyes and soon they were all gone, leaving me to have to face the secret myself. It couldn't be that bad right? Nothing is worse than me causing my own father's death.

"Hey Charly, can I talk to you? Mark can you come down too?" Mother asked as she sat down on our living room couch. The two of us sat down across from her, waiting.

"So as you know, about fourteen years ago, I was pregnant. You should have seen yourself Mark. You were thrilled to have a younger sister. You remember how we left you at Roberta's house so you could play with Jamie? Well, I went to St. Mungo's." she stopped suddenly, tears flowing freely down her face. "The birth was horrible and painful. I knew something was wrong the second the baby's head popped out. She was a still born. The doctors said she must have suffocated in my womb."

I gasped, if she had a miscarriage then that meant..."We were so devastated, that we adopted a baby then and there." Merlin, I'm adopted. Merlin, she's telling me this now? It makes sense.

My mum has red hair and hazel eyes, my dad has…had black hair and sapphire blue eyes, and Mark has auburn hair and the same eyes as my dad. I should have known that my brown hair and pale blue eyes were different.

"The girl, she was only seventeen years old and was hurt by these evil men. They attacked her because her husband was an Auror. He got home in time to save her from immediate death, but by the time you were born, she had died." I was frozen. My birth mother was dead. And my birth father just gave me up? The Sorting Hat was telling me about my birth parents…

The father who I had loved with all my heart, who I was mourning, was not even my Dad..."Charly listen to me. This doesn't change ANYTHING! You are still my daughter, I am still you mother, and Mark is still your -" she began reassuring me.

"Oh no. Speak for yourself mum. She's not my sister? And you never told me this? HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME THIS? I'M SEVENTEEN, I COULD HAVE HANDLED IT!" Mark screamed. No no no, please, don't let this be happening. Not my brother. He's the only one that could understand what I was going through with my father's death.

"Mark -" I started.

"Do not speak to me." he said, coldly.

"No no no Mark, please -" please let this be a dream.

"IT WAS YOUR FAULT THE DEATH EATERS CAME! THEY WANTED TO FINISH OFF WHAT THEY STARTED! IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT MY DAD IS DEAD! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" He screamed.

"No Mark, it's because they were recruiting! Not because of -" Mother tried to explain. But he cut her off.

"I heard them say they just wanted 'her'. We should have just given her up. Then at least my father wouldn't be dead." He said coldly, running to his room and slamming the door. No no no Mark. Not Mark. Please not Mark. Tomorrow, I had to go to school. He couldn't ignore me at school! I didn't want to have to tell me friends. I got up, hugged my mum and cried. _It's my fault, it's my fault, it's my fault._

* * *

Professor Dumbledore suggested taking a few days off. But when Mark found out that I was staying, he went back immediately. Weeks flew by, and I hoped that with my return to Hogwarts, he would have changed him mind. However, he went out of his way to avoid me. I stopped seeing him completely.

I had too much to deal with. Everything was just piled onto me in a month. I slipped into a horrible depression, not speaking to anyone. I started failing my classes and thereby extending the pity from just about everyone. _It's my fault, it's my fault, it's my fault._

School passed by slowly. I was not the same Charlotte. I did not tease Lily when Jamie covered the Great Hall with flowers for her birthday, I did not laugh when all of our things were attached to the dormitory ceiling. In fact, I hadn't laughed since Mark told me he would kick my butt in Quidditch.

I began to hate myself. _It's my fault, it's my fault, it's my fault._ His voice echoed in ears, full of pain and heartbreak. I deserved Mark's hatred. I killed his father. I widowed my mother. I ruined my life.

I never told anyone about the adoption or guilt. Not even Jamie, my best friend. I think it was because they all disappointed me. I had hoped they would help me revive from this depression, yet nothing worked. After a while they just let me sit in a pool of my guilt.

I just barely scraped by my Final Exams and headed off to an uncomfortable summer. I was glad to be home for two reasons. One, I was always afraid for my Mommy's life. She assured me that we now had protective wards surrounding the house, but I was still terrified. She was an Auror and without Daddy watching her back, she could be hurt whenever.

The next great thing was that I could finally visit my Daddy's grave. While in school, I asked Professor Sprout to teach me how to grow the most beautiful unwilting Gladiolus. They were his favorite.

Apparently, it represented honor, loyalty, optimism, and cheerfulness. It was named after it's resemblance to gladiator swords, thus making it manly. I sent one home every morning, knowing that Mommy visited his grave every afternoon.

Now that I was home, I could plant some around the grave. So as soon as I arrived, I walked to the graveyard and started planting the Muggle way. I'm glad I'm underage. I'm sure Daddy will appreciate this so much more. _It's my fault, it's my fault, it's my fault._

When I returned home, I could hear Mark and Mommy in the kitchen.

"She does that every day?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, she sent me a flower to put down every day. Listen Mark don't hate on her! She did nothing to cause this. It's not -" My mum explained. But I didn't stay to listen. _It's all my fault. It's all my fault._ I went back upstairs and sat in my room.

"Hey Charly." Mark called, knocking at my door. "Dinner." I smiled my first smile in what felt like forever. At least he was acknowledging my presence. His words stopped echoing through my mind.

Of course, I knew this was going to be a slow process. Mark was easing up to me step by step, but I could still feel the bitterness. I knew he was still keeping me at arm's length. But anything was better than nothing. Hearing his voice again just made the pain so much easier to handle…

* * *

It wasn't long before July flew by and August was almost over as well. Jamie, Natty, and Annie finally convinced our parents to let us go to The Crossings alone again. Of course the precautions were obvious, keep our wands in our pockets, stick together, no strangers, and take our owls with us along with quills and parchment.

I knew the only way we were allowed to go was because of my current mental state. The whole, Charly-is-depressed-and-thus-needs-a-new-scene-and-something-normal argument definitely won over the parents. Our trips were fun I guess. Sometimes Lily would join us or Sirius and Remus. Peter wasn't allowed to leave the house because his mother was way too protective.

The moment that truly mattered that summer was the arrival of the Hogwarts letter. I obviously knew there was no way I could make Prefect now, but a secret part of me was still wishing and hoping.

It was breakfast time when the regal owl arrived. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. The envelope didn't hold the Prefect badge I had dreamed of since the day I set foot in Hogwarts. I stared at the normal letter with tears.

It wasn't long before Lily's owl flew in with a short note. "Sorry." Of course Lily made Prefect. She deserved it. She was good at every subject and she didn't fail her suck up term. But why did it have to hurt so much? I laid my head on the table full of disappointment. I couldn't look at my mum, who stood up to comfort me even though she too must be disappointed.

"Let me." I heard him say. Mark pulled me up and held me close. "It's not your fault. It's not your fault. It's not your fault." He repeated softly. We both sat there and cried together for the first time since the Attack.

_**Well, whatcha think? Review! Comments! Concerns! Constructive Criticism!**_

_**Here are the parts that I said I was going to change/add in the last chapter because they are important in leading into this chapter:**_

"We're leaving Charly! Where shall we drop you off today? Mark won't be home this weekend." My mum called. Of course she was off to her adults only gala with the Ministry.

* * *

"Come on, they are adorable. I don't think any of our parents are in love with each other as much as yours." Natty was such a romantic. Ouch, I would like to think mine are. Or at least were. But of course, no one ever remembers. Deep breath Charly. Deep breath.


	7. The Stolen Thunder

PRIVATE Diaries

**Dear Reader,**

**Voldemort tried and failed to accomplish so much during the height of his power. He had an army of purebloods, but his ideals were not supported by so many more. The Potters, Denays, Silvers, and Hartstons were just a few of many so-called "blood-traitors" who refused his ridiculousness. And thus, we were able to believe in life, love, and happiness. We didn't think it was possible for him to hurt us, to break us apart, but he sure as hell won that battle.**

* * *

_**Author's Note: I do not own anything, obviously. Well I own Charly, Annie, and Natty. But that's it! Oh and I put up some pictures of how I imagined Lily, Annie, Natty, and Charly! It's on my profile! Take a look!**_

_**Hello all! Obviously, this is a revised version of the LANC **__**Witch Diaries, but please read it from the beginning, there are a lot of changes made in both character and plot! Besides, it shouldn't be too bad, usually I tend to forget stuff from the beginning, and it's been almost two years now so…please start from Chapter 1!**_

* * *

_**Thank you for following: **__**Nizuna Fujieda**_

_**Thank you also for the review, Guest: Way easier to follow than the old story? I'm only asking because it would make me so happy to know that my old readers are still following me. Honestly, it's ridiculous how fanfic isn't letting us write a name for anonymous reviews! (oh wait…now they are! It's like they heard me!)**_

* * *

_**September, 1976**_

**Annie  
**

It was almost too easy, my new resolution. I didn't realize just how stupid these boys were. They were unbelievably desperate for any action. I finally understood what my friends in Hufflepuff were talking about.

Even though I didn't like these girls as much as my Gryffindor BFFs, Dorcas Meadowes, Mary McDonald and I are united by the mere fact that we care about how we look. The Ravenclaw girls are just too preoccupied with their schoolwork. (the boys on the other hand…yum!)

Lily, Natty, and Charly went through that phase around Third Year and then were over it. They found these longer lasting makeup and hair products and thus enjoyed not using either for weeks on end. Didn't they realize that the application of these products was the fun part?

Back to my resolution. Thus far I had the pleasure of hooking up with two boys (and counting!) from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. I mean, I already dressed the part, all I had to do was bat my eyelashes and flirt. They were like putty in my hands. Oh the feeling of being wanted is so nice. So much nicer than pining after a guy who clearly will never reciprocate.

So when Professor Humphrey, the newest addition to the long list of DADA teachers, gave us assigned seats and I was stuck with Sirius freaking Black, I wanted to scream. This would not help, it's like Humphrey knew that I was trying to get away from this jerk and subjected me to this torture on purpose.

"Wands out! I want all you to master nonverbal spells by the end of the class period." He's an evil git. "Now we'll be able to see who completed the summer reading assignment on the theory." Oh the git knew no one read! "Ok, let's start with a simple shielding and disarming."

I glanced behind me and saw just how mean Humphrey seemed to be. Charly and Lily got to be partners, how unfair. Poor Mary was stuck with the absolute loser Peter and Natty was with Frank which means she'll be raving about him for the rest of the day. Jamie and Remus, and then Dorcas and oh she's so lucky! Dorcas got the sex god, Amos Diggory! He is so next on my list.

Apart from Mary and I, everyone looked happy with their placement. Merlin, I hate this unfairness of –

My internal rant was interrupted as I was thrown against the desk right into the aisle. Ow?

"Oh Annie, I'm sorry! I thought you were ready and then of course since this is my first time with nonverbal I missed your wand hand and just hit your stomach. Oh Merlin are you okay?" Sirius looked horrified. Well at least he cared.

As if this wasn't embarrassing enough, McGonagall stormed in with two new students behind her. They looked like twins and I was too busy staring to realize I was still on the floor, blocking their way. The boy smirked and helped me up. I jumped aside immediately, face tomato red. But he wasn't even cute, definitely not worth _my_ time.

"Meet Nichole and Michael Spinnet. They are transfers from Beauxbatons. I want you all to guide them and give them a warm welcome. Now, Nichole was placed in Hufflepuff and Michael in Gryffindor." McGonagall introduced.

Well at least Michael's ugliness didn't transfer to Nichole. She was actually really pretty, with strawberry curls and ocean colored eyes. She would prove to be a worthy opponent if she were anything like us.

"Oh but Minnie that would mean six boys in one room, does that mean we can get another bathroom?" Sirius called, earning laughs.

"Professor McGonagall to you Mister Black. And about that -" she began.

"But you're boys! You don't spend _that_ much time in the bathroom anyways!" giggled Mary McDonald.

"Yeah right!" Remus muttered behind us. The class chuckled, knowing that the boys' perfect hair was no easy feat.

"Fine, fine, boys we'll make arrangements to add another sink, toilet, and shower to your bathroom. Your room will be doubled in size as well. Good day students." and with that she left. The bell rang loudly signaling the end of class.

"I want you all to practice nonverbal spells and give me a one and a half foot essay on how nonverbal spells can go wrong! Due next week!" Professor Humphrey said quickly as we packed up.

Dorcas and Mary began talking to Nichole. Oh no! I could not be replaced as their friend by this new girl. So I rushed over and introduced myself too.

* * *

**Natasha  
**

Oh the new addition to our student body was bittersweet. I had nothing against Michael, but Nichole was just like the other Hufflepuff girls. I cringe every time I think about Annie's friendship with them.

Do you know that they keep a tally for all the guys they hook up with? I'm pretty sure they are all devirginized too, knowing the way they act.

Of course, Annie hates that Nichole is competition now that she's resolved to hook up with every eligible guy in school. So she hangs out with those girls all the time now. The rest of us have taken to calling them DAMN because that's what guys say whenever they see them. That and the fact that their names spell out DAMN. (Only if you haven't noticed of course.)

The most annoying part about Nichole is that she is obviously crushing on Sirius. I mean, she's got the whole pity part down too. It wasn't long before everyone found out about the tragic murder of their parents and being forced to switch schools because France holds too many bad memories and their Aunt lives in Scotland.

I feel bad for them, yes, but when you start taking advantage of it, and mention it. All. The. Time. Anyone would get annoyed too.

* * *

"Dear Lord am I hungry." Sirius whined as we walked in for dinner.

"But you _just_ ate. You told us you took some pumpkin pies and cauldron cakes from the kitchen!" Remus, ever the voice of reason, reminded him.

"Oh but that was forever ago." He stated as if it were obvious. Merlin, that boy could eat. I swear, if it weren't for Quidditch, he would be so obese.

"Wow, the food looks amazing." Michael still looked in awe. Yes, he was just as snobby as Nichole while comparing Hogwarts to Beauxbatons, but he still had the decency to compliment our school sometimes.

And at least he had manners. He ate delicately, like with forks and knives and all. He ate everything with a fork and knife, even burgers. Sirius on the other hand, covered his plate with chicken, then mashed potatoes, taking it in large portions. Then he began stuffing himself. Charly looked disgusted.

"Dear Merlin, do you have to eat like that Sirius? It's revolting!" Charly complained.

"Well I have to eat fast, or else I won't be able to enjoy our pr –"

"Shut it Padfoot!" Jamie growled. "You always tell the girls! Stop spoiling our pranks by telling the girls!"

"Actually, Prongs, you just spoiled it." Remus said wisely.

"Oh no, no more pranks during dinner. If I get food in my hair one more time, I will hex you all in oblivion." Annie threatened.

"All wand and no spell Annie, you know you love us!" Sirius replied cockily.

"Oh no, I don't think so. I got pumpkin juice all over my favorite white shirt last time." Charly whined.

"But you are a witch right? You could have gotten it off in seconds." Oh Michael, you are such a boy.

"Oh but seeing it ruined…I really didn't like that. Can I leave please? Jamie?" Charly asked.

"Aww, please don't. This is a good one." Sirius groaned. "Now you won't be able to witness –"

"PADFOOT!" Jamie screeched.

"Oh, oops? You'll just have to see this." Sirius said excitedly. So we started eating again, when suddenly one of the teachers screamed. Everyone, both teachers and students, was wearing a ball gown or tuxedo.

They even managed to do something fantastic with the hair. The girls' hair was curled into the coolest bun and the boys' had the slicked back 'do.

I shrieked while looking at a spoon. Wow, how amazing is this?

"Your charm work is amazing boys!" Lily called. Jamie blushed scarlet. If only she gave him a chance. I glanced over at the teacher's. McGonagall was furious and was about to wave her wand before Dumbledore stopped her.

"Brilliant! Excellent! Boys, this is the fantastic!" he called. "How about we enjoy it to the fullest, shall we?" with that he waved his wand and the tables disappeared.

The Slytherins immediately paired off so no one from the other houses could even think about asking them. As if! But then Dumbledore offered McGonagall a dance and thus began our impromptu ball. Amos jumped up at the opportunity to ask Dorcas. I glanced over at Frank and gave him an unsubtle wink. _Please ask me to dance, please ask me to dance._ I begged over and over again hoping that his Gryffindor-ness would trump his self-consciousness.

Luckily, he did muster the courage to waltz over and offer me a dance. I really couldn't get over how soft his hands were and how his beautiful green eyes were, staring deep into mine. Thank Merlin I took those ballroom dances with everyone back when we were little. He was so graceful and gorgeous.

"Thank you ever so much for this dance, Mr. Longbottom." Okay, I admit, I was being flirty.

He grinned back and continued the pretentious talk. "The pleasure is mine Miss Silver. May I add that you look absolutely stunning this evening?"

"Oh stop that, you making me blush." I giggled as he spun me. It gave me the chance to glance back at the table. Charly was standing by the Ravenclaws, flirting with a certain Mr. Vance. I so saw that coming!

Annie was waltzing with whichever guy she was hooking up with at the moment. Remus and Peter were still by the table. His gorgeous blue eyes looked at me confused. It looked like he was trying to tell me something, but I'm not sure.

So that left Lily and James awkwardly talking together. Why didn't he ask her to dance? Oh wait, looks like already did. Aw, she slapped him! And now he's storming off. Oh dear, he's gonna whine about that now. Oh no, the Hufflepuff, Jake Corner just asked her to dance and she said yes!

"Are the love lives of your friends far more fascinating than me and my poor feet?" Oops, I forgot about him. "You keep spinning me to see your friends resulting in a lot of feet stepping. If you would rather not dance –" I need to focus on him. The Frank Longbottom is dancing with me.

"I'm sorry, you are right! I was being ever so impolite. Would you find it in your heart to forgive me?" I gave him my best angel face.

"Ah, I shall join the rest of the fools who let their lives fall to ruin for the sake of bewitchingly beautiful women." He joked.

"I don't know how to take that as a compliment." I thought about it really hard.

"Oh, you are right! Oops? Forgive me, my intention was to joke, not insult." He was so composed. If it were me, I would be so flustered. "And my dear Natasha, I did call you beautiful."

"Stunning _and_ beautiful? My dear Frank, flattery will get you nowhere with me." I laughed.

"Not even if I tell you that I have never met a woman more intelligent and witty than you?" oh man, my face is blood red. "Just as I thought." Remind me again why I waited six years to get with this guy?

"So are you going to continue fake flattering me, or are you finally going to ask me out?" I put bluntly. Time for me to take control. He blushed, success!

"Miss Silver, you stole my thunder." Frank was so calm and collected. He recovered so fast, how did he do that? "I must ask though. Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

"Yes. Yes. A thousand times yes." I quoted my favorite Muggle book, _Pride and Prejudice_. I think he didn't get the reference. But he kissed my cheek either way! Sa-wooon!

* * *

**Lily  
**

Thank Merlin Jake asked me to dance after I slapped Potter. I hated, absolutely hated, being around him! He drove me crazy, that arrogant toerag!

"It's alright Lily, James left." Jake assured me.

"Really? He's gone for good?" I looked around. Hmm…Charly seemed to have left as well, probably to console him. Why couldn't I just like him? Or at least make friends who didn't love him to pieces? "Thank Merlin. And thank you for asking me to dance!"

It wasn't all that bad. Jake was sweet and caring, albeit a horrible dancer. Even though I told him not to apologize, he continued unwaveringly. I glanced around to see how my friends were faring. Natty scored Frank, finally! It was a long time coming. "Sorry!"

"It's alright!" Before Charly disappeared, she had been chatting up Darien Vance. Phew, she had been pestering me to tell me all about him ever since I made prefect. And since I was so guilty about having beat her for it, I had to help her. And no, this didn't solely consist of talking to him and finding out details about his personal -

"Sorry!"

"Seriously, Jake, it's alright! I never took dancing lessons anyways." What was I saying? Oh yeah, his oh so personal life. It also included making side comments about how amazing Charly is, how beautiful Charly is, how smart Charly is…the list goes on! Merlin, he probably thinks that _I_ have a crush on her.

"My bad!"

"Don't even worry about it." Now, Annie found another guy and proceeded to snog him in what she thought was a discreet corner, but it clearly wasn't. I honestly don't approve –

"Sorry!"

"Jake, how about you just say sorry now and I let it roll over for every time you step on my feet? Now just relax, take a deep breath, and don't think about your feet. Just imagine how a top spins. It twirls forever. Just dance in really slow circles." I suggested.

"It's just so hard to concentrate on patterns and my feet while trying to think up something witty to impress you with." Oh well, that's rather blunt. "I mean we've only spoken a few words these past few minutes and they have only consisted of 'sorry' and 'it's alright'." I guess that is true.

"Now I'm the one who's sorry. I just want to know what my friends are doing right now so I'm a little distracted." I shook my head to clear it. "Okay, let's start over, shall we? My name is Lily Evans and I'm a Sixth Year Gryffindor. I may be a muggle born but I love everything about the magical world, well except the so called Marauders."

He grinned. "Alright, my name is Jake Corner and I'm a Sixth Year Hufflepuff. I am a half blood so I am well cultured in both the –"

At this point I tuned him out. Frank just kissed Natty on the cheek so I glanced over at Remus hoping that my suspicions weren't true. Alas, life really isn't fair is it? He looked absolutely devastated and heartbroken.

"Are you even listening to me Lily?" Jake sounded so small and so hurt.

"I'm so sorry Jake, I'd love to do this again with you, but I have a friend emergency." His face dropped even lower. "No, I'm seriously not faking this. I would love to spend more time getting to know you. But I really have to go, before he does something stupid. Please understand? I'll meet you tomorrow at breakfast, I promise!"

"Well, as long as you promise, I will hold you to it! Don't let me down Lily Evans." He said simply before dropping my hand and walking away. Gosh darn you fate, he's actually nice!

I had no choice though, boys will come after friends. I raced over to the table and pulled Remus out of his seat before he did something he would regret the next morning.

"I hoped I was wrong, but now I'm certain." I told him. Remus looked confused. "Please don't lie to me, please don't lie to me when I tell you I know that you are in love with Natty."

He sighed unhappily before slumping against the wall. "I don't want to be. I really don't want to love her, but I can't help it."

"How long?" he didn't just have a crush on her, Merlin, this was far worse than anything I could have possibly imagined.

"I don't know. I don't know when I realized that she stole my heart. But I do know she's always had eyes for Frank and now he's started liking her back I guess." He looked so resigned. "And it's not like it could have gone anywhere. She doesn't know."

"Natty knowing that you are a werewolf won't change anything Remmy. She will still like you as she always has." I begged him to understand that it didn't mean anything to us or anyone. Being a werewolf shouldn't have to affect relationships.

"I'm not trying to be rude here Lily, but as a muggle born you weren't raised with a prejudice against 'half-breeds'. We are hated Lily, hated. If it weren't for Dumbledore, I most definitely would never have been anywhere near this place. We are hunted Lily, hunted and hated. I don't know how I'm going to even think about making it out in the real world." He argued.

"Well if that's how they think then they are sick bastards. If Natty thinks any less of you, I will never speak to her again. I don't think there is anyone in this world who can have the audacity to look down on a werewolf and survive me." I promised. "Honestly, you aren't dangerous until full moon. And even then, you have enough sense to go into hiding. You wouldn't hurt a soul Remmy."

"Thanks Lily, but I guess I'll never know how she would react. I'll never get to tell her how I feel." Remus actually shed a single tear. I've never seen him cry in all my six years of knowing him. Oh poor Remmy! I moved to give him a hug just as Charly and Potter turned at the corner, bumping right into us.

* * *

_**Loooong chapter right? Yay me! Ok so, remember Nichole and Michael, they play a HUGE role in this story! Review! Comments! Concerns! Constructive Criticism! All is accepted!**_


	8. The Forgotten Birthday

PRIVATE Diaries

**Dear Reader,**

**Voldemort tried and failed to accomplish so much during the height of his power. He had an army of purebloods, but his ideals were not supported by so many more. The Potters, Denays, Silvers, and Hartstons were just a few of many so-called "blood-traitors" who refused his ridiculousness. And thus, we were able to believe in life, love, and happiness. We didn't think it was possible for him to hurt us, to break us apart, but he sure as hell won that battle.**

* * *

_**Author's Note: I do not own anything, obviously. Well I own Charly, Annie, and Natty. But that's it! Oh and I put up some pictures of how I imagined Lily, Annie, Natty, and Charly! It's on my profile! Take a look!**_

_**Hello all! Obviously, this is a revised version of the LANC **__**Witch Diaries, but please read it from the beginning, there are a lot of changes made in both character and plot! Besides, it shouldn't be too bad, usually I tend to forget stuff from the beginning, and it's been almost two years now so…please start from Chapter 1!**_

* * *

**_Thank you __Majorjewls for your favoriting this story!_ **

**_Talyag: I agree, poor Remus doesn't deserve all this pain!_**

* * *

**Charlotte  
**

"Please, how many times does Gryffindor have to cream Ravenclaw before you nerds realize just how amazing we are?" I teased.

Darien raised an eyebrow. "Amazing? I beg to differ. You guys are only good because Natasha Silvers can catch the snitch and our seeker is for crap."

"You know what? That's exactly what Mark said. Two years ago. How many seekers has Ravenclaw gone through these last two years?" Yeah, hit him where it hurts. He muttered something, glaring at me. "Sorry, what was that? Five? Yeah, we are definitely superior."

"Oh Merlin, did Lily Evans just slap James Potter?" Emmeline Bones gasped. Oh no.

"She did. Oh no, Darien I have to go!" I watched as Jamie stormed out of the Great Hall.

"But, I was about to ask you to dance!" he replied. My heart sank. He was? Here I was thinking I was the crappiest flirt to walk the earth!

"Dance with me another time! I really have to go." My face was red and I was horrified that I had to reject him. Alas, friends over boys.

He took my hand and kissed it. Merlin did he look absolutely sexy in that tuxedo! "Well it was enchanting to argue Quiddich with a girl as gorgeous as you." I giggled before racing off. As soon as I exited the Great Hall, my clothes returned to normal. Darn! I really liked the ball gown.

"Jamie! Jamie wait!" I called, chasing him up the stairs.

"Oh Charly. What am I supposed to do?" he fell on the floor and put his face in his hands.

I hated seeing him like this. "Oh Jamie, you just need to stop bothering her. I told you to stop ages ago. She hates your attention. She thinks you're using her as some sort of bet or dare with Sirius." I explained. He never understood, no matter how hard I tried.

"How dare she assume that I am that low! I treat women with respect. I would never want her because of a dare!" Jamie was horrified. He really did like her.

"You know that. I know that. She doesn't. You just need to try to be yourself around her. You act so weird whenever she's around, totally arrogant and pompous. Stop trying to impress her with that." I repeated.

"I don't know how to Charly. When I'm around her, she ignores me, like I'm not even there or something. I feel like I always have to grab her attention, so she can notice me and acknowledge I exist. I want her to like me so bad, I try to impress her the only way I can and it comes out all wrong. I don't know what to do." He groaned. "She hates me, oh she hates me."

"She only thinks she hates you Jamie, you just have to, I don't know get out there and try talking to other girls. Maybe if you date a little, you might be able to win over some real confidence or something, you know? Maybe learn a thing or two about normal attraction? You always scare off girls with your Lily obsession." I suggested.

"You're right, I should try. Like really try." He agreed.

"Alright." I dragged him up and pulled him back towards to Great Hall. "Let's go find you someone to dance with. You can impress her by bouncing back and ignoring her." I told him, just as we turned the corner and were met with quite a sight. Lily was hugging a heartbroken Remus.

"Oh Remmy what's wrong?" I demanded running up to them.

"Nothing, nothing. It's not important." He replied.

"Is it about you being too afraid to ask girls to dance because you think you are a dangerous werewolf is it?" I asked bluntly. Yeah, I never really told him I knew yet. That probably wasn't the most tactful way to reveal this. Oops?

"Charly!" Jamie reprimanded. "What did I tell you about sharing that theory with anyone? Especially Moony!"

"Oh please. I'm not stupid." I said. "Though I must say, your 'mum having cancer' was good."

"H-How did you guess?" he stammered.

"I don't remember, it was ages ago." I lied. I shuddered when I remembered the moment of realization. "But that's not important. I have to show you something." I pulled him up and dragged him outside.

The crescent moon shone over us and Remus looked incredibly uncomfortable. Hmm…I should probably start talking now. "See that? That moon is only full 12 nights a year. Remmy, 12 nights! That's 365 minus twelve, which I don't feel like doing in my head even though, I totally can!" I assured him.

"343." Lily and Jamie muttered immediately. She looked appalled.

"Yeah, whatever. The point is, when the sky looks like this, you are the sweetest, politest, nicest, smartest, etc, etc boy I have ever met. Any girl would be undeserving of you." I told him truthfully. "Besides, it's not like you are gonna be spending the nights with these girls right?" I smirked as Jamie chuckled. Success! I cheered them both up.

"I guess you are right Charly." He smiled slowly. "Thanks."

"So who's the girl?" Jamie asked.

"Wh-what girl?" Remus stammered.

"Oh come on, you wouldn't have been this distraught if it weren't for a girl." I teased.

"Oh Charly, leave him alone. Let's go back to the Common Room. This place is spooky at night. I hear we have a resident werewolf" Lily grinned at Remus before racing into the castle.

* * *

I had been staring into the fire for almost an hour when I heard footsteps coming from the boy's dormitory. "You're still up?" Sirius asked.

"Couldn't sleep." I replied without looking up.

"Well I woke up all of a sudden and couldn't go back to sleep. Merlin can Peter snore." He joked. "What's wrong?" I guess I looked as worried as I felt.

"It's nothing." I was too embarrassed to talk to him about it.

"Oh come on. I know I'm no James Potter, but I can still try to help." He assured. Hmm…he _was_ a player.

"I don't know how to flirt!" I blurted. He laughed. "No it's true. I come off as terribly rude to a lot of guys."

"But Charly, you've had boyfriends before." He was confused.

"I didn't have to try to get them. They liked me first. Merlin, I don't know what to do." I sighed. Might as well just tell him. "I really really like Darien Vance. However, he clearly isn't all that interested. So I have to flirt. But I'm no good. And Jamie, well Lily is living proof of how awful he is. Annie's got the body that makes guys forget their names, they're like putty in her hands. And Natty and Lily are so charming and witty. I've tried asking them for pointers, but they says it comes naturally. I've tried using their lines, but it comes off as awkward and weird." I rambled.

"Alright, well _I _can help you. As a successful girl magnet and a guy, I know what you need." Why didn't I think to ask him before? Oh yeah, because we're not all that good friends. "First you need to be confident. If you go around thinking about how you don't have the perfect body and charm, guys will run the other way. And you _do_ have a nice body." I blushed.

"Well not all of us are as comfortable with ourselves like you." I muttered. He laughed again. "Stop laughing at me!"

"I'm sorry! It's just, you have to _act_ like you are comfortable with yourself. Walk with confidence. If you don't look perfect, flaunt what you have. Pop an extra button on your shirt." He advised.

"I don't know if I'm comfortable with that." I told him.

"Okay, one button won't look scandalous or even show cleavage. Relax! You look like you are off limits or something. Pull your hair out of that boring bun and do something with it. try pony tails or clips or something." He was right, my hair was always in a bun. He tugged my hair out.

"But it's so annoying." I shoved my bangs behind my ear. "Alright, stop criticizing my appearance and teach me how to flirt."

"Fine. One last thing. You should use some sort of shiny lip gloss, preferably flavored. It makes your lips more noticeable and attractive. Like moths to a flame, I swear." He explained.

"But I wear chapstick!" I was confused. Why do _I_ have to put in so much effort?

"Yeah, I don't know what that is, but it's not doing much for you." He shrugged. How rude!

"Once again, quit ragging on my appearance." I was offended. Maybe I shouldn't ask him for help. I started to get up. "I didn't ask you to tell me how to dress! I asked you to teach me how to flirt!"

"Okay. Okay. I'm sorry! Let's see, touch him a lot." I raised my eyebrows. "No, not like that. I definitely know when a girl is interested if she touches my arm while she's talking."

"Alright, touch his arm." I repeated.

"Oh, and let it linger. Like you know when you are in the way of someone and you have to put your hand on their arm and switch places?" I nodded, like the movies. "Yeah, well keep your hand on his arm or face or hair or whatever longer that normal per occasion."

"Okay, linger. Got it. Now the talking part?" I asked.

"Well, I'm a guy, I don't know how to teach you girl flirting. What have you done so far?" he asked. Oh Merlin, I have to try it on him? Then I remembered a few things I read in one of Lizzy's old Teen Witch magazines.

"Ooh, I have one. I wanna see if it actually works." I took his hand and he looked confused. "So where did you grow up?"

"That's not going to get you anywhere." He muttered.

"Just answer the question." I was excited.

"Alright, 12 Grimmauld place, London." He was disgusted.

"Was there anyone you actually liked?" I asked.

"Not really. I hated most of them." He looked bitter.

"That must have been hard." I replied.

"Well, not that bad. I had this great cousin Andromeda who was decent and normal. And an Uncle Alphard –" Sirius had shifted forwards to talk more animatedly. Huh, it does work. "Woah, you just got me to – I just – I just spilled my guts to you!" He looked shocked. "You aren't that bad Charly. Not that bad at all."

"Okay, how do I get a second date?" I was actually getting somewhere. Merlin, I have learned so much in this one night.

"Well you better kiss him." Sirius deadpanned.

"How do I get _him_ to kiss _me_?" I asked.

"Well I don't know. I'm a guy remember? I don't pay attention to _everything_." He sat back and thought. "Maybe uncross your legs every once in a while. And get a flirty laugh. Try to downplay the teasing. You sometimes go overboard. It's cute for like five minutes and then guys get irritated." He explained.

"Okay, I don't have a flirty laugh. I guess I'll just have to kiss him." Then I remembered the next part of the article. "Can I try something else? See if it works?" he shrugged. "Okay, stand up. So if he hasn't kissed me and we are at the end of the date, I give him a hug and say thank you."

So I hugged him, hmm…the next part is a little awkward. But I just wanted to try it out. He gave me that curious look again. With his arms still around me, I pressed my lips to the corner of his mouth. "And then, I make the tiniest sound." I gave a just-barely-noticeable contented sigh before looking back at him. "What do you think?" I asked pulling away.

He stood there for a moment, with that curious look. "What?" he looked dazed. Ooh it totally works, just like they promised!

"I asked you if that would work?" I repeated slowly.

"Oh. Yeah. That works." He muttered. I grinned.

"Merlin, look at the time! It's nearly two in the morning; we have to get to class!" I ran up the stairs. "Bye Sirius! Thanks!" I called before tip toeing into the room.

* * *

**Lily  
**

The next morning, I was unnaturally unnerved by _him_. He didn't look as distraught as usual and he ignored me. I guess slapping him was a little too extreme, but honestly! He was getting on my nerves. 'One dance, just give me a chance.' Yeah, yeah, yeah! I get the point. Merlin he's so annoying.

"Charly, we have class, you need to eat." Annie called. Hmm, that was odd. She had her head on the table and she wasn't eating.

"I don't feel so well." Charly muttered.

"What's wrong? Does your stomach hurt?" I asked.

"Ew, please don't talk about your feminine aches." Potter said.

"Grow up!" Natty laughed.

"No, it's not cramps. Or a stomach ache. My head is killing me." Charly whispered as Michael Spinnet walked by, giving Annie a glare.

"I see that judge-y look in your eyes. SPIT IT OUT!" Annie yelled.

"Fine. I think you are sick! You are so disgusting!" Michael retaliated.

"You have no right to judge me! What's it to you?" Annie looked distraught.

"Watching you stick your tongue down guys' throats is sickening! Vomit inducing!" Michael screamed.

"Oh so it's okay if Sirius sits in the broom closet for hours right?" her voice was eerily calm.

"Don't bring me into this!" Black muttered.

"It's because I'm a girl isn't it? So it's okay for boys to randomly hook up with girls, but it's judgment day when a girl does it!" Annie shouted.

"Okay you guys, shut up!" Charly called, annoyed. They always did this! "My head is killing me."

"Spinnet, go away." Potter screeched.

"Why does your head hurt? Are you alright?" I asked; Charly doesn't have headaches often.

"I don't know…I feel like something's wrong." She replied as we finally left the Great Hall.

"Do you think you want to go to Madam Pomfrey?" Potter asked. Well at least he was actually concerned.

"I think I just need to take a nap." She muttered walking back up the stairs.

"You shouldn't go alone." Black called as she swayed a little. Natty rushed to help her, but it was too late. She fell just Potter and Black raced to catch her.

* * *

Potter got there first and she landed in his arms because of his expert chasing skills. "CHARLY! CHARLY!" he cried, shaking her. She wouldn't wake up. It was probably because she bumped her head on the banister on her way down. Oh Merlin…

"Don't just stand there James, take her to the Hospital Wing!" Remus cried wisely. All of us ran together straight to Madam Pomfrey.

"Oh my! What's wrong with Miss Hartston?" she asked looking shocked. Charly was never sick. She rarely got hurt during Quidditch, unlike Jamie and Sirius.

"She fainted and then hit her head on the banister Poppy!" Black squeaked, his voice filled with fear.

"You're telling me she just randomly fainted?" she asked suspiciously, eyeing the Marauders.

"POPPY! Charly's my best friend -" Potter yelled.

"No Madam Pomfrey, she had been complaining of a headache all morning. She was about to lie down when she fainted." I interrupted. Arguing would not help.

"All right then. Leave her in peace. I'll see what I can do. Mister Potter, set her down on that bed slowly." she instructed.

We all were forced to scurry off back to the Great Hall, where most people were ready to leave.

"Where's Charly?" Michael asked, glaring at all of us, especially Annie.

"Why, what are you going to do? Impress her by speaking French?" Black asked nastily.

"She's in the Hospital wing." Natty cried.

"Oh well, I'm sure she needs company -" Michael was about to run off, when Potter grabbed him by the arm.

"I don't think so. Are you as stupid as you look?" Black replied rudely. "She's got seven friends here you idiot, don't you think there's a reason why we're all here and not with her?"

"Uh no?" Michael said, confused.

"Calm down Padfoot. Madam Pomfrey said no visitors right now." Remus said with authority. Then he sat down and we all joined him as Michael realized that he couldn't argue with us any longer.

"Slut." he said nastily as he passed by Annie.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU, YOU JERK!" she screamed.

"Why are you being so defensive? Did I hit a nerve on your corrupted brain?" he sneered. How did this bastard get into Gryffindor?

"I hate you!" she shouted, racing out of the Great Hall. I was so pissed, ready to scream at him when Natty beat me to it.

"No one. No one ever makes my friends cry and gets away with it!" She stood up and slapped him across the face. Sweet Natty, actually slapped him! Oh Merlin!

**Natasha  
**

I didn't mean to let my anger get the best of me, but it was too hard. I ran out of the Great Hall, ashamed that I lost my temper. Where to go? I could see Charly! I had just turned around when I crashed into someone.

"Ouch!" he muttered. Oh, it was just Remus.

"Sorry. I just want to sneak into the Hospital Wing." I so could not handle talking to Mr. Morals right now.

"Natasha! Wait please!" he called, catching up to me.

"I know, I shouldn't have slapped him." I sighed, slumping against the corridor wall.

"No, you should have. But he deserved it. I don't think I've ever seen Anne cry before." He reassured me. Oh thank Merlin, if _Remus_ doesn't think too badly of me, then I'm good to go.

"I don't normally lose my temper, you know? It's just so hard because she's my best friend!" My guilty conscience was slowly leaving. Thank god!

"Of course, that's why you are in Gryffindor. You stood up for what you believe in." he smiled. Aw, sometimes I forget what a beautiful smile he has.

"Thanks Remus. I don't think I have to sneak in after all. In fact, if I had, I'd be late for class." I stood up and pulled him with me. "Come on, we have Transfiguration first. And if I don't take thorough notes, Charly'll kill me!"

* * *

**Lily  
**

After class the boys went to go visit Charly first. Pomfrey only let in a few at a time. Merlin, this newbie was such a stickler for rules! The old nurse used to let in the whole freaking Quidditch team!

"I think we've given them enough time." I said, closing my books. "I want to see Charly before tomorrow!"

"I'm not even close to done, Lily." Annie called.

"Yeah, I still have Arithmancy essays to write." Natty groaned.

"Fine, I'll go alone." I replied, leaving the portal.

"Hello Lily!" I saw Peter and Remus just closing the Hospital Wing door.

"Is Potter still with her?" I asked, annoyed.

"Yep!" Peter smiled.

"Where's Black?" Was he there with Charly and Potter? That's so weird.

"No, he left a few minutes before us." Remus replied. "Anyways, we've got some homework left. Bye!"

I walked into the room only to have a hand cover my mouth. I was about to scream when I saw it was just Black. I slapped his hand away. I was about to yell when he shushed me.

"I stayed back to hear the real reason why Charly fainted. She was totally lying about stress with school and stuff." He whispered.

"Fine, I want to know too!" I mouthed. We crept up to her bed where the curtain was closed.

"Alright Charly, you know that I know you aren't telling the truth." Potter said. "I also know that today is Scott's birthday." Ohh…sometimes I forget about that.

Charly sniffled. "Yeah, that's it."

"But that's no reason to faint Charly." He replied softly.

"I know." She burst into tears.

"Charly what aren't you telling me? Is it about the thing our parents were talking about?" Potter asked.

"Yeah. Oh Jamie, I can't keep this in anymore. I'm mourning a man who isn't even my father." She blurted. Wait what?

"Oh Merlin, you're mum didn't…you know…" Oh awkward Potter, you can't ask that.

"No, oh god no! My parents love each other very much." She sobbed. "I'm adopted." Woah.

"Oh, Charly!" Potter, pity is so not the way to go.

Why does she even talk to him? He's so tactless. Doesn't he know that pity pisses people off? Honestly, when the girls pitied me when I lost my best friend, I hated it! Why was it that she trusted him more than us? Was it because we didn't remember it was Scott's birthday? Well, I'm sorry I don't keep track of my friends' dead father's birthday. I mean, I know his death date! Is it my fault I didn't grow up around them?

The story she told was awful. The story of a girl who was attacked for no reason, leading to Charly's adoption. Black and I looked at each other in shock. Charly's adopted _and_ wanted by Voldemort? Oh Merlin…

* * *

_**Yeah, a long one! I merged a few chapters together to create this beauty! You're welcome guys! I love, love Friends! And the moon thing, I'm not really sure about the 12 nights a year thing. I kept getting mixed info! So, since I was so so nice, I think you should return the favor! Review! Comments? Concerns? Constructive criticism? All is welcome!**_


	9. The Ugly Mistake

PRIVATE Diaries

**Dear Reader,**

**Voldemort tried and failed to accomplish so much during the height of his power. He had an army of purebloods, but his ideals were not supported by so many more. The Potters, Denays, Silvers, and Hartstons were just a few of many so-called "blood-traitors" who refused his ridiculousness. And thus, we were able to believe in life, love, and happiness. We didn't think it was possible for him to hurt us, to break us apart, but he sure as hell won that battle.**

* * *

_**Author's Note: I do not own anything, obviously. Well I own Charly, Annie, and Natty. But that's it! Oh and I put up some pictures of how I imagined Lily, Annie, Natty, and Charly! It's on my profile! Take a look!**_

_**Hello all! Obviously, this is a revised version of the LANC **__**Witch Diaries, but please read it from the beginning, there are a lot of changes made in both character and plot! Besides, it shouldn't be too bad, usually I tend to forget stuff from the beginning, and it's been almost two years now so…please start from Chapter 1!**_

* * *

_**Thank you CrazyGinger414 and Ameliaaaaaaaaaa for following the story!**_

_**CrazyGinger414: I love them both too! But I'm sorry, you won't be getting any Lily/James any time soon…because well she's supposed to hate him until 7**__**th**__** Year! But their fights are still cute you know?**_

_**Anywho! Onward!**_

* * *

**Lily  
**

"Let's go outside guys!" Natty called. "I feel like we've been cooped up here all week thanks to stupid homework."

"That's true, besides Charly hasn't left the castle since she got back from the Hospital Wing last week." Annie replied.

I looked around. "Where is she?"

"She's taking a nap. But I think we can wake her up now." Annie ran up the stairs. A few minutes later she came back yawning.

"Where's Jamie? I have to talk to him." She asked. I haven't been able to look her in the eye these past few days. She probably wants to talk to Potter about her secret. Ugh, why won't she just tell us about it?

"I'm here! I say we go outside too." Potter suggested. "You've been stuck in here way too long." His posse followed him downstairs.

Sirius and I shared a look. After eavesdropping on their conversation, it was impossible for me to hate him. He seemed so concerned and worried about Charly, it was touching to watch.

"Hey, let's swim guys!" Natty exclaimed.

"Last ones there have to do a dare!" Remus called, dragging Sirius and Peter back to the dorms.

"No fair! All you have to do is put on some shorts!" Annie raced back up the stairs. She has always been competitive. Natty and I chased after her; the boys' dares were scary.

* * *

Of course we lost, it was inevitable.

"We wouldn't have been this late if it weren't for a certain someone getting hit on!" I whined, flopping on the grass. Stupid boys and their hormones.

"I swear Annie's more popular with the boys than Sirius is with the ladies." Natty teased.

"Hey! I object that!" he cried.

"Alright, well here's your dare. You have to ask every girl and boy over 3rd year if they think either Sirius or Annie is hot." Remus suggested.

"That's going to take forever!" I complained. This so has nothing to do with me.

"Oh look, Jamie and Charly are here." Natty exclaimed.

"I don't understand. Why do Charly and Potter always talk alone? Without you two?" I asked. I wanted to know why Charly hadn't told any of us, not even Annie and Natty. We heard Charly and Jamie roaring with laughter from across the lake.

"Well Jamie and Charly –" Natty started.

"– are best friends –" Annie interrupted.

"– better friends than they are with us." Natty smiled.

"It's kind of like –" Annie said.

"– Jamie and Sirius." Natty laughed. I've seen them do this a couple of times before. It's unbelievable.

"They are better friends with each other –" Annie began.

"– than they are with Remus and Peter." Natty finished. They both giggled. All of a sudden, we heard Charly cry. Sirius jumped out of the lake.

"NO!" Annie and Natty screeched.

"Do not ever –" Annie looked furious.

"– interrupt Jamie/Charly time." Natty continued.

"They get mad!" Annie warned. It's true, I've heard stories.

"I'm not exactly afraid of Charly getting mad." Sirius whined.

"Oh that's because –" Natty explained.

"– you haven't ever seen it." Annie interjected.

"Merlin, you remember right?" Natty asked.

"Remember what?" Remus asked.

"The last time she was angry –" Annie began.

"– her eyes –" Natty interrupted.

"– were like ice." Annie cried.

"She was so –" Natty said.

"– scary!" They both exclaimed.

"You don't ever want to see her get mad." Natty exclaimed.

"It's always the quietest people who control their anger the most –" Annie started.

"– that explode the worst." Natty interrupted.

"And in Charly's case, it's better that you've never seen it happen." Annie cried. They were really good. I envy their history. I haven't had anyone to do that with before.

"How do you do that?" Remus asked.

"Well we've know each other –" Natty said.

"– for a very long time." Annie said.

"– it would be very –" Natty added.

"– pathetic if we didn't!" Annie finished.

"Anyways, do not interrupt Jamie/Charly time." Natty warned.

"They might tell us some stuff –" Annie said.

"– but they keep a few important things –" Natty added.

"– amongst themselves." Annie completed.

"Don't you guys feel left out?" I asked.

"Sometimes –" Natty began

"– it gets annoying." Annie continued

"But then we were able –" Natty added

"– to perfect this!" Annie exclaimed excitedly.

"Jamie and Charly can do it too!" Natty interjected.

Everyone looked over again. Charly was crying into Potter's shoulder.

"If Jamie weren't so in love with Lily –" Natty sighed.

"– and Charly weren't so in love with Mystery man –" Annie added. Wait, mystery man?

"– we would definitely try to get them together." Natty suggested.

"Wait! Wait! We know who she likes. It's obviously Darien Vance." I was so confused! She's liked Darien since 4th Year.

"I don't think so! She's just so mean to him. She doesn't treat him any more special than other guys. I feel like he's a cover or something." Annie theorized as Sirius began to laugh. We looked at him like he was delusional.

"Charly's too mean to him?" he laughed again.

"What? What do you know?" Natty begged.

He paused for a moment, but obviously no one really expected him to know anything. He wasn't all that close to her. "Oh nothing, she's just like that with everyone."

"Besides, why are you so sure she likes someone else?" Remus asked. "Wouldn't she have told you guys?"

"Well, ever since she was in the hospital, Charly has only told Jamie about this major secret. I think she might like someone. That's what happened with Darien at first you know?" Annie said.

"Yeah, first she told Jamie. And then a few months later she told us." Natty remembered. "I mean, I'm sure she liked him at one point. I just don't think it lasted very long."

"You're right, it's just so like Charly. She loves the chase. And being chased of course." I giggled.

"He's probably in Ravenclaw." Annie thought aloud.

"Obviously. There's no other house she could choose from." I smiled at the boys.

"What's wrong with us?" Sirius was indignant.

"Well, Jamie's her best friend. Remus and Peter and still friends –" Natty was interrupted.

"Sirius is a man whore, Spinnet is an asshole, and Frank is so taken!" Annie continued. Remus gave me a pained look. As I turned to face Natty, I caught Sirius' eye. He looked like he had just been stabbed. Repeatedly.

"Of course! Apart from Amos Diggory, the Hufflepuff boys are just so not her type." Natty laughed.

"Charly has a type?" Sirius was flustered. "Amos is her type?"

"Yup, blonde hair, blue or green eyes. I think she'll even go for hazel. As long as he's got blonde hair." If Remus weren't so in love with Natty, he'd be perfect for her.

"How are you so sure it's not Vance again? I was so sure she liked him." Sirius grinned. He so knew something.

"Now that I think about it, I heard Emmeline reassuring poor Darien." I recalled. "Apparently, Charly rejected Darien at the dance."

"Wait! No, remember Lily? We saw her with Prongs. I'm sure that she ran after him." Remus reminded. Oh…I sometimes like to block out moments of Potter fury.

"Er…ye-yeah, right." I muttered.

**Natasha  
**

I heard the grass crunching and looked up. "Hey girlies, I know you think you are too gorgeous to get your hair wet, but I see Frank Longbottom walking by." Charly winked at me.

Ooh, I can try out my new bikini! It was this gorgeous blue and grey combination. I pulled off my shirt and showed off my perfect dive. When I resurfaced, Annie looked at me and nodded with a smile. He totally checked me out! Success!

"Alright, I wanna swim too." Annie cried, cannon bawling into the lake, receiving a hell of a lot of wolf whistles.

* * *

"So, Annie's birthday's coming up." Lily looked up. Annie was on one of her hook ups and wouldn't be back for at least another hour. We've tried stopping her. But reason and logic just don't appeal to a broken heart.

"Yup, her sixteenth. I don't see what's so important about it anyways? To Muggles?" I asked.

"Yeah, I mean it's the seventeenth that is so important after all right?" Charly had her nose hidden under a book.

"Well, for us Muggles, sixteen is the golden year before we come of age at eighteen. It's when we can start driving cars and actually get one." Lily explained.

"Come again?" Charly laughed.

"A sweet sixteen!" Lily exclaimed.

"Alright, I'm up for any reason to celebrate." I replied. "Let's do it in style."

"Like what? Fancy restaurant in Muggle London?" Charly suggested.

"That's actually a fantastic idea!" Lily sat up. "Let's do it!"

"How would we even begin to achieve that?" I asked. "Dumbledore would never give us permission. Her birthday is nowhere near the holidays."

"Well…McGonagall would do it if you asked Natty." Charly grinned at me. "She loves you almost as much as Jamie and Sirius."

"W– wait, before you –" Lily sprang in immediately.

"No worries, it'll be a girl's night out." Charly reassured her. "No boys. And no Jamie." Lily sighed a breath of relief. If only our friends actually liked each other.

"Girl's night out?" Sirius walked down the stairs with the rest of the boys. "That sounds sexy."

"Uh. Ew." Lily replied. "Girl's nights out are not like that!"

"Okay, define your girl's night out." Jamie asked. Charly and I exchanged a glance. Oh dear, he'll be pissed that he's missing this.

"Oh Jamie!" Charly used her sugary voice. "Would you come over here for just a sec?" I noticed Sirius' confused expression as he watched Charly. He clearly has never seen her in action.

"Why does that sound scary?" he replied nervously.

"Well, we were thinking about going to Muggle London for a dinner." Charly smiled sweetly. "For Annie's birthday."

"That sounds fantastic!" Jamie exclaimed.

"We can ask Minnie, she loves us." Sirius high fived him.

"Well there's the thing." I gave him a guilty smile.

"Oh no. No! No! No! Hell no!" Jamie was furious. Of course he was. "That's the girl's night out?"

"Merlin! You girls are cruel!" Sirius glared. Eh, he isn't even that close to Annie. What's his deal? "You guys plan this awesome birthday thing and then don't invite us? That's just messed up!" That sounds reasonable. Oops?

"It's because of _her_ isn't it?" Jamie's face turned red.

"Oh Jamie…" Charly soothed.

"No, no, don't lie!" Jamie screamed. "You are a bitch, you know that?" he faced Lily, finally showing her his pent up anger. This is why it isn't healthy to bottle it up. But no, no one ever listens to me!

"JAMES CHARLUS POTTER!" Charly screeched.

"It's not enough to screw with my feelings, but you have to mess up my friendship with the girls too?" his voice was venomous.

Charly stood up and walked calmly to Jamie. I was so shocked that he would say such a thing.

"Boys are afraid to come anywhere near us. Girls glare at us for stealing your attention. You beat the crap out of anyone for even touching us. Lily is not the reason you aren't invited." Charly said quietly. Thank Merlin that's all, I would have thought she would kill him.

But she wasn't done. Just as I looked away, I heard a harsh slap. "Apologize to Lily. Right now." Everyone was quiet.

"Charly!" I gasped. Jamie glared at Lily as she stood up, wiped her tears and approached them.

"Don't worry Charly, it's nice to _finally _know how he really feels. He shouldn't apologize for stating the truth." Lily squeezed Charly's hand before running up the stairs.

Charly sank to the floor immediately. "Jamie…Oh Jamie, I didn't –" but he was already gone. Gone before he heard her sobs of regret or her stammering apologies.

Sirius raced forwards and pulled her into his arms immediately. "Shhh, it's going to be alright." He reassured her. "Everything's going to be alright."

_**That was quicker than some of my recent gaps right? So tell me what you think! Was James out of line? Was Charly justified? Will their friendship survive? Theorize! **__**Review! Comments? Concerns? Constructive criticism? All is welcome!**_


	10. The Revived Tradition

PRIVATE Diaries

**Dear Reader,**

**Voldemort tried and failed to accomplish so much during the height of his power. He had an army of purebloods, but his ideals were not supported by so many more. The Potters, Denays, Silvers, and Hartstons were just a few of many so-called "blood-traitors" who refused his ridiculousness. And thus, we were able to believe in life, love, and happiness. We didn't think it was possible for him to hurt us, to break us apart, but he sure as hell won that battle.**

* * *

_**Author's Note: I do not own anything, obviously. Well I own Charly, Annie, and Natty. But that's it! Oh and I put up some pictures of how I imagined Lily, Annie, Natty, and Charly! It's on my profile! Take a look!**_

_**Hello all! Obviously, this is a revised version of the LANC **__**Witch Diaries, but please read it from the beginning, there are a lot of changes made in both character and plot! Besides, it shouldn't be too bad, usually I tend to forget stuff from the beginning, and it's been almost two years now so…please start from Chapter 1!**_

* * *

_**Thank you Lizaluvsdoggies, thesilverdoealways,**__** Ch4r, and cola-snow44**__** for following/favoriting!**_

_**Lizaluvsdoggies: First off, thank you for reviewing! Most people who start it later only review on the recent chapter! But you were kind enough to review halfway through, thanks! I'll move the responses to the right place in a week or perhaps if you review (innocent smile) letting me know you saw them already! **_

_**Response for Ch. 5**__** – Ooh, pictures of their houses? I never even thought about that! Citorian manor houses? Hmm…I'll look into that! Thanks! **_

_**Response for Ch. 6 **__**– I know, it was hard to write and I have to admit, I shed a lot of tears! I fixed all the mums! I swear! Thanks, I usually don't even think about the English-ness, must remember to change freaking to bloody uh to er and the list goes on! **_

_**Response for Ch. 7**__** – Sorry! I'm rewriting an old story and I had named her Martina, but Nichole seemed better because it completed the DAMN! Yes, life is incredibly complicated for the residents at Hogwarts! That's what they get for being so damn lucky! I want to be a witch! **_

_**Response for Ch. 8**__** – I realize that now…oops? I guess I just wanted to give Friends as much credit as possible for it! But at the end is fine! I know it really touched my heart when Joey was totally dazed and enraptured by Rachel's flirting! I knew I had to add it in there somewhere! Ratty! Someone made a name for me! Yay! I feel so special! Thanks!**_

_**Response for Ch. 9**__** – Yes, he shouldn't have! But the boy needs to be able to let out some of his anger, you know? He can't always be sweet and charming with her. Don't worry, he'll be horrified and miserable for hurting his Lilyflower. And Charly will be fine, he'll forgive her as soon as he realizes his mistake. Cocky James and Sirius will be back! And pranking the girls for having fun without them! I promise! I just need to find the perfect balance between him being shocked because he's suddenly seeing Charly in a new light and the in-control cocky jerk we know and love!**_

_**Thanks again for reviewing! It made me feel so special checking my email to find not one, not two, but FIVE (EEK!) reviews! You just made my day!**_

_**CrazyGinger414: Thank YOU for reviewing! I clarified the pronouns a bit, so the she's are actually names. Charly slapped Jamie, that's why she was sobbing for forgiveness and Natty gasped in surprise. And I love Jamie/Charly time! And Sirius is slowly realizing he likes her. You know, when he's offended he's not her type and when he wants to go help Charly when she's crying? He actually does in the end, holding her while she sobs. Don't worry, he's only JUST realizing that he MIGHT have feelings for her. This story is long, don't worry it's coming. His realization will arrive soon, eventually…Lastly, Charly's POV is coming don't worry! Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the long response!**_

_**Talyag: See I did update! Twice! And the moon thing, are you sure? Because I was looking for hours and every site was giving me mixed information so I was utterly confused. So I kinda gave up and picked the one that showed up the most, 12. But thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Phew, that was long! Sorry guys! Onwards!**_

* * *

**Anne  
**

I was evidently the only one who didn't quite understand why everyone was mad at each other. Charly and Jamie were no longer on speaking terms and the rest of the boys were glaring at us like we stole their ice cream. Worst of all, Lily was a mess.

"Merlin! Just leave me the bloody hell alone!" Lily screeched. She had just tripped over yet another bouquet of flowers in front of the door.

Jamie just smiled at her kindly. "Not until you accept my sincere apologies Lilykins."

"Ew! You disgusting toerag, DON'T CALL ME LILYKINS!" Lily's face was almost the same color as her hair.

"I'd stop right now Jamie." Charly muttered. "Before you really piss her off." He didn't even acknowledge her presence. Ouch.

"Natty, for the love of Merlin, tell me what happened?" I begged. I hated being out of the loop!

I came back from one of my lovely conquests to find Charly sobbing her heart out on the floor and _Sirius_ of all people holding her as Natty stood frozen. I think she was in shock. Not only that, Lily had cleaned the entire dorm. Again. She only did that when she was experiencing extreme stress or pain. Like when Snape broke her heart.

"I told you. Jamie let out some really pent up anger and called Lily a you-know-what. That pissed Charly off and she slapped him. End of story." But I knew she was lying. Or hiding something. One or the other.

"But that still doesn't explain why the boys are glaring at us too. Or why Jamie discharged like that. He loves Lily, what would have caused him to call her a bitch?" I asked. Natty cringed.

"Annie!" she scolded.

"Sorry." I muttered. "But you are lying to me. Now I want to know the truth. The whole truth!"

"Lily rejected him again." Natty wasn't meeting my eyes. "He was tired of it all."

"Fine! Don't tell me!" I threw up my hands in frustration.

"I told you once! I told you twice! I told you a million times!" Lily yelled. "Do not apologize for something you really meant!"

"But I didn't mean it!" Jamie begged. "What do I need to do to get you to understand?"

"Leave. Me. The. Bloody. Hell. Alone!" Lily screamed.

"Is that what it'll take?" Jamie asked calmly. "Do you want me promise to give up on you? Forever?"

Lily was silent for a long moment. "Yes." She whispered. My heart broke in two at the sound of that one word. I couldn't even begin to imagine what Jamie was going through. Lily has always told Jamie to leave her alone, but it was always out of anger. And he had never given up on her, always bouncing back the next day. But this was different. It felt more real, more final.

Jamie dashed up the stairs and slammed his door. Sirius moved to chase after him when Charly stood up abruptly. "Let me." She pleaded. Sirius gave her a slight nod as she raced after her best friend.

* * *

**Charlotte  
**

My heart was pounding. Jamie had never been this angry at anyone, let alone me! So his silence was slowly killing me. I knocked on the door softly and walked in without even waiting. I knew he wouldn't respond. Poor Jamie.

"Go Away!" he groaned into the pillow.

"No. I never give up." I said firmly. "Not on you. Never on you." I walked over to his bed slowly and pulled him up.

"Charly…" Jamie was annoyed. But I ignored him. Like usual. "Let me mope in peace."

"Hell no! I have given in too quickly to your emotional demands. But this last week has been far too awful. I am tired of your moping." I helped him stand up. "Now, let's go to the Owlery."

"I'm not ready. I need more time." Jamie tried to slide away, but I held on strong.

"No!" I ordered. "We are going. Right. Now!" I picked up the box from under his bed.

"Calm down witch! Fine, let's go." He agreed. Luckily, the Common Room was empty of our friends. The boys were probably in the Kitchen and the girls in the dorms. The walk to the Owlery was the first time we talked in weeks.

"Charly." "Jamie." We both began.

"I know." We both understood. "It's okay!" Oh I love being able to say things at the same time.

"I missed you, Charly!" Jamie grinned. "I miss us being able to talk to you."

"Oh, Jamie I missed you too." I gave him a hug. "Now, let's begin our tradition, yeah? What's it now? Weekly? Daily?" I teased.

"Hey!" He was indignant. "I do not get rejected by Lily that often!

"Yes. Yes you do!" I mocked.

"Alright, quit the teasing!" Jamie begged. "We are here anyways."

"Aww…look! Even the owls are expecting us!" It was true, they certainly were.

Our tradition was simple. Every time Jamie was hurt and heartbroken we would sit in the Owlery with the most expensive and delicious owl treats. We'd throw them outside to see who could throw them the furthest and which owl would get there the fastest. I'm still in the lead.

Jamie and I sat on the ledge, kicking our feet into the open air. Both of us were chasers, so the competition was dead fierce.

"Two meters? And the brown owl?" I laughed. "Potter, what's going on?"

"I'm. Heart. Broken!" he enunciated. "Give me a break."

"Five meters!" I cheered. "Holy Merlin! Is that the speckled gray one?"

"It is! How did you – what did you?" Jamie stammered. "What did you use?"

"My secret!" I giggled. "Now you get to go through the whole box of assorted sweets to find the one I used!"

"You little brat!" Jamie started tickling me. "Tell me! Tell me now!"

"Never!" I smiled. But then he did that spider thing on my knee and I had to give up. "Fine! I surrender! It was the Hoot Delight Explosion!"

As he sat back against the wall, I remembered he had been so angry with me this past week. "Jamie?" I asked. I had to know. "Are we okay?"

"Of course Charly. I was wrong to do that." He reassured me. "I'm sorry you feel like I'm a hindrance in your love life. I just want to protect you!"

"It's not really your fault, Jamie. It's just…sometimes it's nice to be out with just girls." I told him truthfully. "You boys do your guy time whenever. But we don't quite enjoy pranking people as much as you. We love going out and enjoying nice dinners."

"And getting fawned over." Jamie smiled.

"Oh pu-lease! You love getting fawned over too!" I replied.

"Okay, okay fine. I'll admit it." Jamie raised his hands up in surrender. "I do."

"Thank you." I whispered before I gave him a big hug. "Really, thank you."

"Charlotte! James!" I pulled away fast, hoping that Darien wasn't with her. Emmeline smile at me sweetly. "You guys are so adorable! Don't you agree Darien?" Oh Merlin, really? Really?

"Match made in heaven." Darien's smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Oh come on Vance, you know she's my best friend!" Jamie defended.

"Oh no! Don't even deny it you two!" Emmeline was such a fake! "You guys are perfect." She came over to give me a hug. "Besides, who's to say best friends can't fall in love?" She whispered in my ear. I knew it! I knew she liked him! That little –

"Anyways, it was great seeing you guys." Darien had just sent off his owl. "Bye."

"Would you be angry if I called _her_ a you-know-what?" he asked after they left.

"Not if I beat you to it!" I grinned. "Emmeline is such a –" I stuttered.

"I knew you didn't have it in you!" Jamie mocked.

"Well I'm sorry I don't need to use trash talk to convey my feelings." I exclaimed.

"Alright, what do you want to call her?" Jamie asked.

"She's a – a – meanie!" I couldn't think of anything else. "Go ahead! Make fun!"

"I ju – just don't know wh – where to begin!" Jamie roared with laughter.

* * *

"Hello? Anyone here?" I called, stepping into the room.

"DON'T!" the girls screeched. But it was too late. My hair had turned a god awful shade of blue and my skin was red. I screamed in horror.

"Charly! I tried to warn you." Annie was devastated. "My hair! It's – it's in dredlocks!"

I looked around. Everyone had red skin. Lily had an ugly pink pixie cut and Natty's hair looked like a perm gone wrong. And white. A white perm gone wrong. At least they didn't try to style mine! I patted my hair and screamed. "I HAVE A BALD SPOT?!" I loved my hair, it was perfect!

"Those boys are going down!" Lily was pissed.

"Does this mean you'll let us prank the boys back?" I was surprised. She was so against breaking that one school rule.

"No way! Come on, you fight fire with fire, we'll all get burned." Lily lectured. "Don't you remember the last time?"

"Ah, the prank war of third year!" I sighed. "Good times."

"Good times." Natty repeated.

"I almost drowned because of it!" Lily cried. "I couldn't swim!"

"Well at least it allowed for Jamie to play hero huh?" Annie commented, shirking away from Lily's glare. "Too soon? Okay…"

"Anways, revenge is the least of our worries." Natty broke the awkward silence. "I'm thinking we need to get our hair and skin back to normal. I hate, I repeat HATE this look!"

So we charged into the boy's dorm and faced a whole lot of snickers from the Common Room. "Don't. Mess. With. Me!" Lily shrieked. The First Years looked traumatized. Meet your Prefect, children. Okay, no need to be bitter Charly, calm down.

"BOYS! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" Annie was livid.

"Annie! No cursing!" Natty scolded.

"Lecture me another time!" Annie smashed open the door with her foot. Damn!

"Hey! We were just tidying up!" Remus cried indignantly. "Merlin, what were you girls thinking?" he asked oh-so-innocently.

"You bastards!" Lily stormed into the room.

"Lily-flower!" Jamie cried. "What ever happened to your hair?"

"Cut the crap, idiot!" I screeched. "Give us the cure!"

"You knew that Annie's birthday is tomorrow!" Natty could be quite the frightening when she was angry. "Return our hair and skin to normal."

"NO way!" Sirius laughed. "You know why we are seeking revenge."

"Why me?" Annie pleaded. "I don't even know why you are angry!"

"Guilt by association." Remus grinned.

"Now, the real question is." Sirius slowly smiled again. "What are you willing to do for the antidote?"

"We will not be bribed!" Lily was scandalized.

"Lily, we don't have a choice!" I begged. "You won't let us prank them back and we've tried all the charms we know."

"Yeah, I'm assuming this has their signature magic?" Natty glanced at Jamie. He nodded with a smirk. "Only they can remove it."

"Okay, what do you want?" I acquiesced. "Be careful with your question. Last dare was to ask the boys and girls of this fine school who they found most attractive. And Annie won. By a landslide."

"I object that!" Sirius called. "They are biased! Girls find each other way more attractive than guys do! They are far too afraid to be caught batting for the other team."

"Whatever." Annie stuck her tongue out. Oh dear Merlin.

"Hmmm…what shall we get them to do?" Jamie pretended to think. "What to do? What to do?"

"I don't know Prongs." Remus replied.

"I have an idea!" Sirius proposed smugly. "You girls have to stand up on Dumbledore's podium and scream 'The Marauders are the sexiest men alive!'"

"Hell no!" we cried together. This is going to be downright humiliating.

"Oh and of course, you can't tell anyone that we asked you to do it." Jamie added.

"Oh I'm sure they'll know for sure that it's not our idea." Lily spat.

"Well then, you guys can wait it out, huh?" Peter finally spoke up from his corner. "Didn't you say it would last up to a month without the cure?"

"You are a bloody arse, you know that?" Lily snarled.

"Yes, yes I do!" Jamie grinned. Looks like our therapeutic Owlery visit made him happy.

"Fine." I accepted. "Just change us back!"

"We will." Lily glared at Sirius as he spoke. "Tomorrow morning!"

"You S.O.B!" Annie pulled Sirius' hair. "Give it now before I pull your hair off!"

"Let go of me, you psychopath!" But Annie is unbelievably strong. "Alright!" Sirius muttered his counter spell and Annie was normal.

"Hey! Hey! I solemnly swear –" The boys exchanged a nervous glance. "that I will do your stupid dare if you just change me back!" Lily stomped her foot. Really. She stomped her foot. Holy. Freaking. Crap.

"Fine." Remus waved his wand and we were free. Or we thought we were.

"Oh please, can't you just let us revel in our amazing prank? Just wear it to lunch! Please?" Jamie begged, pushing Remus' arm away.

"No!" Lily was impatient.

"Okay, how about you just change Lily back to normal." Natty suggested. "And then Charly and I will broadcast for you."

"Natty!" I whined.

"Oh hush Charly, sacrifices must be made. There is no way I'm doing this alone." Natty ordered.

"Natty, you are awful!" I complained. "But alas, friends stick up for each other. Besides, I think this blue hair look is working for me. Though the bald spot is not something I will ever be okay with."

"Alright, well here we have it. It's been decided." Natty stood up straight and walked out. Sirius muttered the counter spell for Lily and we all followed.

* * *

"Oh for the love of Merlin!" Dorcas cried.

"Don't even." I was pissed. Darien was totally ignoring me. Merlin, he'll never like me. I need to give up.

"So girls. We have a deal." Remus reminded us.

"Fine." We muttered dragging our feet up to the podium.

"Hello Hogwarts! We'd like to make a quick statement and then you can go on with your normal lives this fine Saturday afternoon." Annie pretended to be official. Oh this is going to be so embarrassing.

"We'd just like to say that –" I began. I looked at the girls and cringed.

"Themaraudersarethesexiestmen alive." Okay, so we rushed it. Oh well!

"I didn't catch that!" Jamie called.

"No! I will not repeat that horrible thing." Lily started running to the doors, her hand covering her face. "I have to go wash my mouth."

"Witches and Wizards." Sirius deepened his voice. "Our latest creation. Hair and skin styling!" Everyone laughed as we trudged back to the table, faces bright red.

"You boys suck." I muttered, picking up a piece of toast.

* * *

**Natasha  
**

"Annie!" we called. "Why aren't you ready yet?" we told her to put on her best dress to celebrate her birthday in the "kitchen".

"Alright! Alright! I'm here!" she waltzed down in a stunning halter dress. It was blue and backless and Merlin if her mom saw her in it, she would faint. "And ready to break even more hearts!"

We walked as fast as possible in heels to get to the kitchen. Annie was just about to tickle the pear when Lily blindfolded her and grabbed her hand.

"What's going on?" Annie cried as we dragged her to McGonagall's office.

"All in good time." we giggled.

"Ladies. You are so dramatic!" She looked stunned. "Though, I do suggest, you should probably make that invisible so the Muggles don't get suspicious. The folice might get angry."

"Why are we in McGonagall's office?" Annie asked. "And what about the folice?"

"All in good time." we sounded sinister. We pushed her into the floo and called for the Leaky Cauldron before following.

"Why did you send me to the Leaky Cauldron?" Annie asked again.

"All in good time." we repeated.

"Fine, I'll stop asking." Annie muttered.

"Don't ruin our fun Annie!" I scolded. We walked for a few minutes before arriving at this fancy restaurant called The Scene. Yup, it had a club in a secret inner room. According to Lily's Muggle neighbors, it was really exclusive. We've never been to one and realized, we might as well start now! Though, I am surprised Lily even offered. Maybe she wants the chance to meet guys who aren't afraid of Jamie beating the crap out of them.

"Reservation for four under Evans?" Lily asked the maître d'. His smile widened considerably when he saw us. I felt like an object. Ew. Charly pulled off the blindfold to let Annie see what a fantastic place we booked.

"Ladies, what'll you have to drink?" A really cute, nerdy waiter came around with a notebook. How can I begin to describe this guy? He had giant glasses with thick rims, but they suited his face. His hair was styled messily in a way that Jamie could only dream of achieving.

"Margaritas all around!" Annie grinned.

"Wait, I want a sour apple martini." I asked.

"Sure thing." The guy smiled and then walked away. He didn't even card us!

"I've never had alcohol before Annie." Charly reminded her. "Go easy on me."

"Don't worry, I am." Annie smiled.

"Annie, doesn't a margarita have –" Lily began before Annie cut her off with a glare. Charly was too busy looking through the menu to notice. Merlin, that girl needs to get her head out of the clouds. "Tequila." Lily whispered. Oh boy...

* * *

_**That was a tad bit long huh? Well I'll get more into the whole birthday club thing next chapter! Review! Comments? Concerns? Constructive criticism? All is welcome!**_


	11. The Night to Remember

PRIVATE Diaries

**Dear Reader,**

**Voldemort tried and failed to accomplish so much during the height of his power. He had an army of purebloods, but his ideals were not supported by so many more. The Potters, Denays, Silvers, and Hartstons were just a few of many so-called "blood-traitors" who refused his ridiculousness. And thus, we were able to believe in life, love, and happiness. We didn't think it was possible for him to hurt us, to break us apart, but he sure as hell won that battle.**

* * *

_**Author's Note: I do not own anything, obviously. Well I own Charly, Annie, and Natty. But that's it! Oh and I put up some pictures of how I imagined Lily, Annie, Natty, and Charly! It's on my profile! Take a look!**_

_**Hello all! Obviously, this is a revised version of the LANC Witch Diaries, but ple****ase read it from the beginning, there are a lot of changes made in both character and plot! Besides, it shouldn't be too bad, usually I tend to forget stuff from the beginning, and it's been almost two years now so…please start from Chapter 1!**_

* * *

_**Thank you to my story favoriters and followers! **__**Papertoss, MusicIsAlwaysThere, , Lizaluvsdoggies, and Aueraelia!**_

_** And to my reviewers! **_

_**Talyag: oh it gets worse! Just you read on! Thanks for reviewing! **_

_**harreputtergrl123: Thanks for reviewing! **_

_**CrazyGinger414: I'd love to read something of yours, just send me the link! Thanks for reviewing! **_

_**Lizaluvsdoggies: It's like that mainly because I hate cursing. But hey it's just Charly and Natty that don't curse! Oh I know, but hey I really love the stories where just as James gives up on her and moves on, Lily realizes just how much she loves him. It's the whole Flipped book. I love the tradition too! Because it's something my best friend and I do too! Every time something horrible happens, with guys especially, we sit on her roof and see who can throw rocks the furthest. Found a house! (h)(t)(t)(p) : / / static. justin. my/ wp-content/ uploads/ 2011 /01 /Updown- Court. Jpg. Just delete the spaces and parenthesis, sorry there are so many, it's a pain! Don't worry, I fixed all the stuff you mentioned!**_

_**Now to the story!**_

* * *

**Lily**

While the girls were busy poisoning their livers, I realized that I had to take initiative and be the designated returner. Yay.

"Lily! This is the GOOOOOD stuff!" Charly screamed, downing another shot. I couldn't even stop this madness. Annie was too busy dancing with this super sexy Spanish guy who, by the way, didn't even look at me once when he came by. Natty, on the other hand, convinced our waiter to take the night off early to dance with her. Oh wait, never mind, Annie found another partner. How in the name of Merlin?

"A beautiful woman, drinking without a man? How can this be?" Was that an Australian accent I heard? I turned to smile at this drop dead gorgeous guy that couldn't be a day over 19 – who was talking to Charly. Oh. Lovely. What was it about me that made me so unapproachable? I wanted to ask Charly but she was already gone.

You know what? Screw being a designated person. I wanted to let loose too! It wasn't my fault that they were so wasted that they didn't think of how we'd return!

"Refill on this tequila shot and keep them coming!" I asked the barista. She raised an eyebrow but didn't say a word. I downed the first one quickly. It stung as I swallowed. Why do people like this? Maybe I should keep going. I chugged another three. Wow! This is amazing!

I looked around to share this newfound discovery with my friends, but they were lost on the dance floor. I was just gonna look –

"Alright there?" This random guy caught me as a slipped off the bar stool. He looked exactly like Potter. With brown hair and blue eyes. Never mind…maybe he didn't.

"Let's dance." I didn't even wait to hear a reply when I pulled him with me.

"Sure. Okay." Now dancing wasn't really what I was good at, so I let him lead. He put his hand on my waist while I threw my hands up in the air and shook my hips, losing myself in the music. He spun me, so he was facing my back, slowly letting his hands drop lower.

"I may be drunk, but no way." I slapped his hands away.

"Come on. You'll like it. I promise." He tried groping me again, so I pushed him away. Instead I just crashed into the people behind me. I turned to see he was on the floor. With blood covering his face. What happened?

"Lilyyyy!" Annie called. She could at least hold her liquor and wasn't _that_ drunk. I hope. "You, arsehole. You deserve what you got!" She dragged me back to the bar. Oh well! Stupid guy _did_ deserve it!

"Thank you Annie!" I was eternally grateful. "You saved my life!"

"No problem." She replied.

"No really! You are the best friend a girl could ever have!" I told her.

**Anne**

Lily was babbling, but I wasn't really paying any attention to that. I saw something shimmering behind her and it looked suspiciously like –

"I know you don't think I'm your best friend." Lily kept going. "You are best friends with Natty. And Charly's best friend is Potter. I'm nobody's best friend."

"Lils, that's not true." I tried to explain.

"Lils, that's what P – Potter calls me. But now he woooooon't, because I told him to give up on me! But that's a good thing, because I don't like him!" She was talking fast now. "Oh well. I will have to – to – to try to find someone else now! I can _finally_ find someone who I like-like!"

And suddenly I heard a whoosh and the door opened and closed. But no one could see him leave. No one would know that Jamie, who hid under his invisibility cloak to watch over us, had heard what Lily had said. Or that he probably beat up the groper and saved Lily's arse. I sighed in despair.

"Girlies!" I turned to see Charly with this blond haired hottie. "This is Grandddooonn!" Huh?

"Brandon." He corrected.

"Isn't he just so preeeeeeeeeeeeeeetty?" Charly asked.

"Uh no. Not pretty." Brandon was dismayed.

"It's her first time getting drunk." I explained. "And she had tequila."

"TEQUILA!" Lily screeched. "HEAVEN!"

"TEQUILA!" Charly repeated. "GOOD STUFF! Annie I want more!"

"No, I'm cutting you off." I sat her down.

"I WANT TELIQUA!" Charly demanded.

"ME TOO!" Lily begged. "OH PRETTY PLEASE? WITH SUGAR ON TOP?"

I looked at the barista. "Can you put some soft drink in the shot glasses? It'll shut them up, I promise."

"Miss, if they keep making this noise we'll have to kick them out." She looked unamused. Probably sick of drunkards.

"KICK US OUT? WHO PUT A STICK UP YOUR –" I covered Charly's mouth. But the barista heard. Oops?

"Out." She demanded. "Before I call the bouncer."

"Alright, alright!" I gave up. Best birthday night huh? Getting kicked out of a club. I scanned the club for Natty and her cute date.

"Do you need a hand?" Brandon asked.

"No, I think we are good." I brushed him off. Charly couldn't even remember to send her mum a weekly owl. There's no way in hell she'd be able to keep a correspondence with a Muggle. I glanced around the room for a few minutes. Aha! Natty and Mr. Nerd were snogging in the corner. I walked over and tapped her shoulder, the rest of the girls in tow. "We are getting kicked out."

"But I like him!" she whined. "Preston is sweet!"

"I can give you my number." He offered.

"Number for what?" Natty asked. I was equally confused.

"My telephone number?" he repeated.

"What's a felytone?" Natty asked. Now it was his turn to be baffled. "Not important. Give me your address. I think I have some parchment in my handbag." She pulled out a quill, an inkpot and a piece of parchment. Preston raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything. Instead he picked up the quill, eyed it uncertainly, dipped, and wrote his address.

"I'll talk to you soon!" Natty stuffed everything back. Preston gave her a peck on the lips. Normally, I would have thought that it was too soon, but who was I to judge?

"Well it was a pleasure, Natasha." He smiled before leaving.

"Aww! Pweston likes Natty!" Lily and Charly sang.

"Pweston and Natty sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Lily began. They were such children. Oh well. It was always fun to tease Natty.

"First comes love. Then comes marriage!" I continued.

"Then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" Charly started to laugh uncontrollably. Oh dear Merlin. I needed another drink. But the barista was giving me a warning look, so I dragged the gang outside.

"How do we get back?" Natty asked. "I don't remember where we are!" So I stuck my wand out in the middle of the street to hear a bang. The Knight bus was here.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just sick out your want hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Pip and I will be your conductor this evening." This boy couldn't be more than 17. "Our driver's name is Ernie. Where would you like to go?"

"The Leaky Cauldron." I asked. "How much?"

"But it's right there!" he looked surprised.

"I have two extremely drunk girls, another who is a little tipsy, and I am so close to losing my buzz. So when I asked you how much it takes to go to the Leaky Cauldron, YOU WILL TELL ME!" I cried.

"Alright…erm, two sickles each. But for five sickles I can give you a hot chocolate and –" I didn't bother listening. Instead I fished through my pouch, pulled out some silver and shoved the girls on board. "Okay then."

We left with a bang and in less than two seconds, we had arrived. This so was not worth 2 sickles, but honestly I couldn't care less.

We flooed back to school and were welcomed by the bored Marauders. "What in Merlin's name took so long?" Sirius whined.

"These lovely ladies are beyond wasted." I spat.

"Siwus!" Charly called. "You are sooooo seeeexxyy!" He turned red! Merlin, he really turned red! This is the boy who sang he was sexy and he knew it all day long. Instead of making another joke that proves how arrogant he is, he was blushing. "More seeexxxxyyy than Grandon! And Darien!"

"Alright Charly, I think it's time for bed." Jamie tried to drag her out of the room. "Grandon?" he mouthed.

"Brandon." I corrected. Oh dear, Jamie's gonna be pissed off tomorrow.

"We convinced McGonagall to let us take you back. Thank Merlin, how could you let them get so drunk?" Remus scolded.

"Oh shut it." I replied. "The day you can control those babies, you can tell me how to stop these girls from drinking."

"I finally understand!" Charly squealed. Understand what now? "IT'S NO WONDER WHY ANNIE IS IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Oh no. The entire room was silent. "OOPS! I MEAN WAS! NOT ANYMOOOOREE!" she sang. Oh Merlin's pants. I would give anything. Anything. To not have to experience this.

"Charly! Bed!" Jamie ordered pulling her out of the room. Well this is awkward.

"Erm. Good night." Sirius called. Didn't even respond, that bastard.

"Poooooorrrr Annie!" Lily cried. "Pooooooooorrrr Remus!" he spun around, confused.

"Why poor Remus?" I asked, trying to think of anything that would keep me from falling apart. Don't think. Don't think. He probably doesn't believe her. Oh Merlin.

"Naaaattttyy! Nattyyy's b – breaking his heart!" Lily slurred.

"What does that even mean?" I asked, looking between them.

"Naaatty found another boy!" Lily looked close to tears. "Naaaaattttyyyy and Pweston sitting in a tree! Pooooor Remmy!"

"Lily!" Remus gasped.

"You like Natty?" I was stunned.

"REEMMMUS LIKES ME!" Natty asked. He looked very uncomfortable. "I'm soooo sooorrrry Remmy!"

"Annie…" he begged. Oh right, we should just go. There have been enough humiliating secrets spilled to last a lifetime.

* * *

I woke up with a killer headache. It was three a.m. and now that I was awake I couldn't go back to sleep. As I got up, my head spun. What the hell happened last night? The girls were still asleep, so I raced to the bathroom to take a nice cold shower and try to recall what happened last night. Well we spent my birthday in a club. Natty got with the waiter. Charly danced with an Aussie Hottie. Lily was almost pawed by this gross bastard.

_Poor_ _Jamie_. Wait. Why poor Jamie? He wasn't even there. I'll get back to that. Might as well remember the fragments and then put the pieces together. We came back really fast. Did we fly? This was making my head hurt. I gave up and went back to the dorm in my robe. The girls were still asleep, so I crept down to the Common Room. Hopefully, no one would be –

Oh. Holy crap, Sirius is awake. The sight of him released the flood of horrible memories. He knew. Oh, oh he knew! Maybe I could just creep back –

"Annie?" he asked. Caught. Why was fate so cruel?

"H – Hi!" I sounded unnaturally cheery. "What are you doing up so late?"

"Couldn't sleep." He replied. "You?"

"Hangover." He nodded understandingly.

"Don't you have a potion?" he asked.

"Ours is done. And Lily won't be sober enough to make it tomorrow morning." I sank into a couch across him. "I'm screwed."

"Hey, erm I have some." He offered.

"Bless you." I curled into a ball on the couch. This is so embarrassing. He ran up the stairs and brought me heaven in a potion in less than a minute. "I owe you one."

He was silent for a moment. "Well since you said that. Can I ask you something?"

"No." I groaned.

"How long?" he asked anyways. Did he _want_ to humiliate me?

"Too long." I replied, covering my face behind a pillow. "Years."

He sat there speechless. "Wow." He muttered. "I never knew."

"Of course you didn't." I tried not to sound bitter.

"But not anymore, right?" he whispered.

"No, not anymore." I said confidently.

"Annie, I'm so sorry." He was pitying me. Oh Merlin, this wasn't what I wanted. "I've just never seen you as more than –"

"More than a friend." I finished for him. "I know."

"Annie, I'm sorry. I really am." He repeated. "It's just, I like –"

"Charly." We both said together.

"How?" he asked.

"Mr. Conceited, you are very insecure around her. When you like someone," we both winced. "you start to notice things. I noticed the way you looked at her. And when she called you sexy, you looked like you were in heaven."

"What do you mean? I've only just had a crush on her." He replied. "Wait, why I am talking to you about this? Erm, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't make this any more awkward, Sirius." I said. "And you just realized this? I've known for ages."

"How could you have known? I didn't even know." He asked.

"It's a girl thing." I sighed.

"Are you – never mind." He shook his head.

"Sirius, just spit it out." I didn't have time for his coyness.

"Are you – I mean, would you be okay if we were to date?" Oh Merlin. Would I? Of course not! But how do you tell a guy that he's off limits to your best friend?

"Sure." I didn't look at him. He sighed in relief. Oh no, did he take my uncomfortable lie seriously?

"That's a great burden off my chest!" he smiled, his heartbreaking smile. "Well good night Annie!"

When he was gone, I began to sob. He didn't care. He really didn't. I looked down and realized I was still wearing my skimpy robe. It showed a ton of thigh and some pretty good cleavage. But he didn't even look. He didn't even notice.

* * *

**Charlotte**

"My head hurts." I whined. Natty and Lily were still asleep.

"It's called a hangover." Annie explained. "If you weren't so bloody annoying, I would let you ride it out. But here's a potion." I took a sip and immediately the nausea was gone and my head felt better. Just for that, I'll let that comment slide.

"Did you have fun last night, Annie?" I asked quietly. I felt guilty for getting so drunk. "Did we ruin it for you?"

"You don't remember?" she asked softly.

"The last thing I remember was meeting this great guy." I smiled. "I forgot his name." He was hot. Much hotter than Darien! And his accent! Sa-woon!

"Brandon." Annie replied. "Charly, you don't remember coming back?"

"Nope!" I replied honestly. I racked my brains, but all I could remember was flying. "Did we fly? Did something horrible happen?"

"We were on the Knight Bus, Charly." She explained. Annie paused for a few seconds. "And no, nothing horrible happened."

"Okay, good." I snuggled back under the covers, ready to fall back asleep.

"Charly? Can you promise me something?" She asked.

"Anything." I muttered.

"Can you promise to never fall for Sirius?" Annie asked. What an odd thing to ask. Of course he was off limits. And Jamie's best friend! I had never even thought of him that way.

"I promise, Annie." I whispered. "Cross my heart and hope to die."

_**There you have it! I hope I portrayed the drunk scene well! I'm not so sure how they act, so I made them both cheesy drunk. Explanation in case of confusion: Annie wasn't really all that drunk. She only had a few. Lily and Charly were WASTED. And Natty was just a little tipsy. Who knows what she'll remember! ;) So review! Comments? Concerns? Constructive criticism? Lemme know!**_


	12. The Morning After

**PRIVATE Diaries**

**Dear Reader,**

**Voldemort tried and failed to accomplish so much during the height of his power. He had an army of purebloods, but his ideals were not supported by so many more. The Potters, Denays, Silvers, and Hartstons were just a few of many so-called "blood-traitors" who refused his ridiculousness. And thus, we were able to believe in life, love, and happiness. We didn't think it was possible for him to hurt us, to break us apart, but he sure as hell won that battle.**

* * *

_**Author's Note: I do not own anything, obviously. Well I own Charly, Annie, and Natty. But that's it! Oh and I put up some pictures of how I imagined Lily, Annie, Natty, and Charly! It's on my profile! Take a look!**_

_**Hello all! Obviously, this is a revised version of the LANC Witch Diaries, but please read it from the beginning, there are a lot of changes made in both character and plot! Besides, it shouldn't be too bad, usually I tend to forget stuff from the beginning, and it's been almost two years now so…please start from Chapter 1!**_

* * *

_Lizaluvsdoggies:__ I love love love the house! Aparently, no one lives there. it's just been passed around and now the National Asset Management Agency (I know, huh?) owns it! I'm glad you liked it! It was soooo hard to write! Because if they are drunk then their POVs must be screwed up too! So I made Annie slightly drunk and thank Merlin for her! And I know it's easy to make Annie the devil. But wouldn't you ask you best friend to swear off the guy you've crushed on for 5 years? Especially especially if he says he'll like her back? To me, putting people's happiness in front of my heart is BS. If my friend were to date my crush, she better watch her back! Thanks for reviewing! I love hearing what you guys have to say!_

_CrazyGinger414__: Ah, yes we all think Annie is the villain. But firstly, Charly doesn't even like Sirius! Secondly, I understand where she's coming from. Even if the guy I have a crush on swore up and down that he would never like me back, he is still completely off limits to my friends! She shouldn't have to make Charly promise, you know? Also, your story, what's the pairing, I'm very picky in my pairings. James/Lily, Rest of the Marauders/OC, Hermione/Draco, Rose/Scorpius, Lily/Scorpius (not really a fan, but the story's amazing!). Lemme know! And thank you for reviewing!_

_Talyag__: Oh is that what tequila tastes like? I've never actually tried it, still underage. Thank you for reviewing!_

_And to my awsome Favoriters and Followers, thank you! Thank you: __hood__o97, Mrs. Theodore Nott, Selenana,__MotherOfMerlinsUnderwear, LearnToFly02, __and literaryrachel!_

* * *

_**I know, it's been years. No joke, I'm thinking it's actually been a year or two? But life has become incredibly crazy! Just got a few rejections from college, and I thought, screw prioritizing school over my life! So hopefully, I'll get better at updating. I hope you won't leave me, I love you all so much! Enjoy this one, I had a blast writing it!**_

* * *

_**HERE'S A QUICK RECAP:**_

_**Okay, so Annie used to like Sirius but since he hit on her sister, she's over him. Now she's a total player who loves the no strings attached. Natty thinks Remus is cute, but nowhere near as hot as Frank Longbottom. Frank and Natty are going to be going out soon. Little does she know, Remus thinks he's in love with her. Lily and James are on the off, but it's the worst because Lily told him she'd be happy if he stopped bothering her forever. Now James is going to do that. Last but not least, Sirius is totally crushing on Charly, but she has eyes for Darien. Darien doesn't know if Charly likes him back so he refuses to pursue her and make a fool out of himself. So Charly asks Sirius to teach her how to flirt, and that's when he realized he liked her. Oh yeah, and he knows that Charly's adopted and that Voldemort might be looking for her. **_

_**And last chapter: The girls went out to celebrate Annie's birthday. Lily and Charly got totally wasted. Lily danced with a groper and James who followed them under his invisibility cloak beat him off and ran. Annie danced with a bunch of random guys, but she was only slightly buzzed. Charly danced with a sexy Aussie who she called Grandon instead of Brandon. Natty was only tipsy and spent the entire evening with a guy named Preston. What else? Oh yeah, when they got back Lily spilled that Remus liked Natty. Charly called Sirius sexy and revealed that Annie liked him. Annie had the awkward talk with Sirius who asked if it were okay if he and Charly got together. Annie lied and said yes but then made Charly swear she'd never get with Sirius. **_

_**Phew, just summarized 11 chapters in two paragraphs. Fun stuff. Now, enjoy!**_

* * *

**Lily**

"Never. Again." I whispered. "Too much pain." Thank Merlin the common room was empty.

"Make some hangover potion. I'm begging you!" Natty sank to her knees and covered her ears.

"Serves you right for leaving without us." Potter and the crew stopped by. Oh lovely. Here we go again.

"I can't remember how to brew it." My mind is completely blank. What on earth happened last night?

Charly bounced down the stairs and laughed. "Last night was epic!"

"No! Too loud." "Keep it down!" everyone muttered.

"Hangover potion! I brewed some and I feel very accomplished." Charly smiled, holding a vial.

"No way, Charly you are the most horrendous potion brewer to walk the walls of Hogwarts." Annie snapped.

Charly glared. "Hey, I read the recipe and I tried it myself. But then again, I don't quite know if it works. I mean Annie gave me some last night and I honest to Merlin can't remember how it looked or tasted for the life of me."

"And there goes any chance of taking that potion." Potter vanished the potion away with a flick of his wand.

"How utterly and incredibly rude Jamie!" Charly pouted. "I worked really hard to brew that. Well, to be fair I didn't actually spend _that_ much time making it. It only took me about half an hour."

"Serves you right for leaving without us." Potter thought he was so cheeky.

"You are never going to let that go are you boys?" Natty was still on the ground, curled up into a ball.

It suddenly hit me. "Annie gave you some hangover potion Charly?"

"Oh yeah! I remember now! Annie where'd you put it?" Charly was so scatterbrained, it's ridiculous.

Annie groaned. "Aw Charly, I really wanted to drag out their suffering a little longer. Merlin knows, they gave me hell last night."

Natty jumped up and flung herself at Annie's feet. "Begging. Begging you-u-u. Put your loving hand out A-a-a-nnie-e-e-e." She sang.

"I'll trade you for it. You sing during dinner and I'll give you the hangover cure." Annie smirked.

"Evil. Pure evil." Natty cried. "I'll do it. I'll do anything to stop this head splitting, never ending pain!"

"Do you, solemnly swear?" Annie asked. The boys flinched.

"I solemnly swear." I spat, rushing forwards. "Me too, solemnly swear." Annie handed us the vial and we took large gulps.

"That's so funny Annie! You gave it to me free of charge." Natty and I glared at Charly.

"Charly!" Annie, the traitor, laughed. "You spoiled it."

"You didn't tell me it was a secret Annie…" Charly hated being blamed.

"You know what Charly, you're coming with us." Natty demanded.

"Whatever, don't care. Now, it's time for the ever so lovely revelation of what happened last night. How much do you remember Lily? Charly?" Annie asked.

* * *

**Anne**

"Yes, let's talk about how you girls got completely wasted last night. How could you let Charly's first drink be at a club? Without us to protect her?" Jamie, as if you could have done better.

"Jamie, I told you, you have to let us try to live without you boys. It was fun. I think? Did we have fun Annie?" Charly asked.

"Oh yes, I distinctly remember there being a Grandon?" I laughed.

Charly turned bright red. "Huh, I don't remember him that well? All I knew was he had an incredibly hot accent. Did I get his address Annie? I'd love to meet him again."

"No, I think it was around that time that you asked the barista who put a stick up her arse." I smiled.

"I said what now?" Charly was shocked. Funny, she never sees herself as aggressive. Total lie, by the way, she's got a mean temper that absolutely terrified Natty and me a few summers ago.

"Alright alright, enough teasing her, what I want to know is what you three remember from when we got back!" Jamie asked.

"I don't even remember much of the night. Something about Annie saving my arse and a guy named Pweston? I'm assuming it's Preston, of course." Lily offered.

"Who's Preston?" Sirius asked, looking jealous. Oh yeah, that's because you think Charly might have liked him.

"Oh he's mine, don't worry Sirius. I scored his address, thank you very much!" Natty giggled. "And he was cute!"

"What happened to Frank?" Lily teased.

"Frank? We haven't even gone out on a date yet. I am young, I deserve to have some Muggle fun!" Natty winked. Remus turned red. Oh, yeah I wonder if Natty remembers that part of the night.

"So when we came back, Natty how much do you remember?" I asked, dying to know.

"Something about the Knight Bus and you guys singing 'Natty and Pweston sitting in a tree' and that's pretty much it." She refused to look at anyone, so I knew she definitely remembered what Lily revealed, and wanted to pretend it didn't happen of course.

"Yeah, sure. If we want to make fun of anyone though, it's gotta be Charly. I have some vague memory of her calling Sirius sexy!" Lily chuckled. "How drunk were you girl?"

"More drunk than you were, clearly! I called him what? Eww, that's almost as bad as calling Jamie sexy! I'm so sorry Sirius, that's just embarrassing. I hope it doesn't ruin our friendship!" Charly was utterly humiliated, nice Lily.

"Friendship…not – er – not ruined at all. Let's – er pretend it never happened yeah?" Sirius stuttered. Merlin he likes her so much.

"Merlin, I made you _that_ uncomfortable? Okay, definitely forgotten." Charly smiled. "And alright if we are talking embarrassing things that happened last night, let's talk about Lily totally spilling that Remus likes Natty. I mean come on Lily, have some tact."

We all fell silent, Merlin that was awkward. I mean, I'm sure everyone remembered it, it was just something that was supposed to be ignored, like a mutually agreed thing we were never gonna talk about.

"Oh Charly, you didn't get the memo." Jamie muttered.

"Huh?" Charly still didn't get it. She looked at Jamie for a few seconds before it dawned on her. "Ohhh…"

Remus stood up abruptly and ran. Oh dear.

"Wait, Remus! Remus wait!" Natty ran after him as Lily gave Charly her best glare.

* * *

**Natasha**

"Come on Lupin, just stop running." I begged. He turned around slowly. "I just want to know, okay? Is it true?"

"No – er of course not…Lily just noticed that was attracted to you. That's all." He stammered. I looked around to make sure no one was there. We do not want to be over heard right now. I pulled Remus into an alcove off to the side.

"Alright. Attracted. So it's just physical? That's all?" I asked. He nodded his head. "Okay, this is weird. I never really took you for a guy who's just attracted to a girl, I could only imagine you wanting a huge emotional connection that's all.

"Nope, not emotional at all." He replied. I obviously didn't believe him.

"Alright, now I don't believe you." I moved closer to him, standing close so I could stare into his eyes. "If it's purely physical, I'm sure you won't mind if I do this?" I closed the gap between us and kissed him. He stood there, frozen, trying to pull away. But I wouldn't let him. I ran my hands through his hair and pulled him even closer, if that was possible. He slowly let go of his unnecessary hesitation and tangled his hands into my hair.

It felt absolutely amazing. His lips were incredibly soft and he tasted like vanilla. I never wanted to stop. But unfortunately, humans have to do this thing called breathing. So I had no choice, I had to pull away. He leaned forwards, confused until he opened his eyes to see me taking a few deep breaths. Purely physical my arse. He totally has feelings for me. What do I do? This feels uncomfortable.

We just stared at each other. Merlin, I just wanted to go back to kissing him. But I couldn't possibly lead him on, knowing that he actually liked me and I obviously didn't.

"See. Purely physical." I looked at him skeptically. "No, Natty I'm serious. It's attraction. That's all. I know you like Frank. Don't worry it'll pass." He looked somewhat reluctant.

I was conflicted. He was the best kisser I'd ever met. Merlin, what can I do? I could just pretend I can't see through him. Is that selfish? Could I be selfish? What about Frank? The gorgeous, witty, and amusing Frank? How could I have them both?

Before I could even decide my next move, he captured my lips once more. And I thought, screw everything. I never want this to end.

* * *

_**I know, I know! But a girl can't be perfect! Let me know what you think! Who do you want Natty to end up with? Remus or Frank? Review! Comments! Concerns! Constructive Criticism!**_


	13. The Red Dress

PRIVATE Diaries

**Dear Reader,**

**Voldemort tried and failed to accomplish so much during the height of his power. He had an army of purebloods, but his ideals were not supported by so many more. The Potters, Denays, Silvers, and Hartstons were just a few of many so-called "blood-traitors" who refused his ridiculousness. And thus, we were able to believe in life, love, and happiness. We didn't think it was possible for him to hurt us, to break us apart, but he sure as hell won that battle.**

* * *

_**Author's Note: I do not own anything, obviously. Well I own Charly, Annie, and Natty. But that's it! Oh and I put up some pictures of how I imagined Lily, Annie, Natty, and Charly! It's on my profile! Take a look!**_

* * *

_**I want to say a huge thank you for those of you who keep going even after my long breaks! But, hey it's summer, hopefully I'll have more time to post!**_

_**cahsm**__**: I can't wait to tell you why Voldemort wants her too! And I adore Sirius too. He's so perfect! Thanks for reviewing!**_

_Thank you also my lovely favoriters and followers: __PureAngelEyes__, __Princesschloe72, __Sexyback15, BeautyWillRiseFromAllDarkness, LizTerry. randomtastic7, and cahsm._ _And now, onwards!_

* * *

**Natasha:**

It was odd being this kind of girl. I felt like Annie for the first time. But the thrill of it, the excitement was perfect. I loved owling Preston. I explained to him, he only had to put his letters on his windowsill, and it would be sent to me. My owl would deposit mine there too. It was amazing, hearing about his life. Something called college. There were all these Muggle parties I couldn't wait to go to when break began.

Frank was another story. He was romantic and sexy! We went out on dates almost every Hogsmeade weekend. It's just, he would hold my hand all the time. Like seriously. All. The. Time. It was like he owned me. I didn't think of him as my boyfriend. I didn't think we were in a relationship. I thought we were just dating. I mean, we haven't even had the how-do-we-label-this talk yet? And Alice Prewitt was so annoying. She was always trying to third wheel and cock-block. I mean honestly, didn't she have any other friends?

On the other hand, I had Remus. Smart, cute, and awkward in a nerdy way. He was the most brilliant kisser I'd ever met. Our relationship was strictly physical, and it was a secret. So we'd hide out in alcoves and deserted hallways for snogging sessions between classes.

Remus was the only one who knew about the others. I want to say I didn't notice the pain in his eyes when Frank would sweep into class and give me a peck. I want to say I didn't hate running into him at the Owlery, because he knew I was still talking to Preston. Back then I didn't want to care, I wanted the passion, the rush, the thrill. Was I a bad person for wanting a no strings attached relationship with these boys? I mean I never told Preston or Frank or Remus they couldn't be with other girls.

Juggling three boys was hard. Obviously. I could never keep track of who I did or said something with. I still managed to cover up any slips, it sort of added to the excitement.

I knew the Lily and Charly were judging me. Lily most of all. She had just fixed morals it was quite annoying. Charly was only upset because Frank and Preston didn't know about each other and Remus. Well, I'm sorry if I don't want to ruin this perfect arrangement I've got. Annie was the most supportive. She was all for trying out as many "fish in the sea" as my heart desired. It's my decision. Who are they to butt in? I never asked for their opinions. As long as I thought I could do it, who the hell cared what they thought?

Looking back, I know I should have listened. Obviously. This would have never happened. I could have been happy. Now I'm just alone. Full of regrets.

* * *

**Lily**

"Lily? Lily? Earth to Lily?" I jolted up, looking guiltily towards Jake, who was apparently trying to talk to me. No, I was absolutely _not_ staring at Potter flirting with Dorcas Meadows. Absolutely not.

"Sorry Jake. A little sleep deprived. What's up?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Well you know –" I glanced back at Potter. "And then at the dance –" Our eyes met briefly and we both turned away immediately. My face flushed red. "So I was wondering –" Since when do I care if he's upset with me? Since when does it matter if he flirts with another girl? "Lily? How does that sound?" Jake prattled on. Oops, missed it.

"That sounds brilliant Jake." I scrambled together an answer and prayed it would make sense in context.

"Okay, then I'll pick you up at 4 o'clock on Saturday?" Jake confirmed. Wait what? "This is going to be great Lily. I'm so excited!" Merlin, did I just say yes to a date? With Jake?

"Liiiiiiiiiiiillllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Charly snapped me out of my internal freak out. "Jake just did a victory dance. Did you finally agree to go out with him? And if you did, why didn't you tell me you were into him?"

"I'm not! Oh Charly, I accidentally said yes! I mean he's sweet, but so are all Hufflepuffs!" I started hyperventilating. "What am I going to do?"

"Well, why not just go with him? He seems nice right? Who knows, you might hit it off." Natty walked over.

"I'm not like you Natty. I don't just date anyone." I spat. Natty winced.

"Ouch, Lily." Annie waltzed over. "That was uncalled for."

"You're right. I'm sorry Natty. I don't know why I'm so on edge lately." I apologized.

"It's the alcohol withdrawal. After feeling the sheer amazingness of getting wasted, you get addicted." Annie giggled.

"I don't think that's –" I started.

"It's decided, let's have a party tonight. Take the edge off and hopefully make it up to the boys by inviting them." Charly suggested.

"Good idea, I miss Remus already." Natty sighed. Merlin, I hate being judgmental, but what Natty is doing is messed up.

"It's really not what I –" I tried again.

"I'm in! I'll invite some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws." Annie nudged Charly. "Maybe Darien will go too." She winked before waltzing over to her other group.

"Honestly, this isn't –" I began.

"I'll tell the boys. They'll be thrilled!" Charly pulled me along with to the boys' table. Awkward. Potter was there and Meadows was, oh Merlin, she was stroking his hair. I wanted to vomit.

"Charlotte. What a surprise." Meadows was rude. I bet she felt threatened by Charly.

Charly hated rude people, even though she was often rude herself. "Dorc, you know you can call me Charly!" she said in a sickly sweet tone. She knew perfectly well, Dorc was not a nickname people were allowed to use.

"Charly, I'm not a fan of the name Dorc." Meadows huffed and walked away.

"Merlin, you girls should have kept going, I wanted a cat fight." Sirius laughed obnoxiously. Charly wacked him with her bag.

She then proceeded to ignore his fake hurt expression and turned to Potter. "So boys, in honor of moving past the girls night out, I hereby invite you to our party tonight. You're in charge of alcohol and entertainment."

"Tonight? Merlin Charly!" Remus panicked. "It's a school –"

"Don't be such a prude Moony." Sirius cut in. He really wanted this to happen. I wonder why?

"And guess what, Jamie? Annie's inviting Ravenclaws. That means there's a slight chance Darien will come! Now that's what a call a real wingman. Unlike you Lily." Charly looked at me disapprovingly.

"I doubt they'll wanna party on a school night." Sirius muttered. Bitter much? He has to know he doesn't have a chance with her right? Charly would never date someone like Sirius.

* * *

"Chaaaaaarly! Great party!" Natty giggled as she straddled Frank on the couch and then proceeded to snog him. So much for missing Remus.

Charly smiled vaguely as she stared at the Common Room portal. She took another swig of firewhiskey and concentrated straight ahead. Wishful thinking wasn't going to pull a Ravenclaw from the tower on a –

Just then Darien and Emmeline strode in. Charly immediately lit up and danced over to them. I finally got the chance to see what she was wearing. A tight red strapless peplum dress with a sweetheart neckline that ended mid thigh. Charly never wore stuff like that, so it had to be Annie's. What in the name of Merlin was she doing?

She walked over to them confidently, probably liquid courage. She smiled, laughed, and actually looked like she was flirting. Interesting. I wanted to eavesdrop so I made for the bar and poured myself a butterbeer.

"Oh Darien, you're so funny!" Charly giggled as she glided her fingers down his arm.

"I'm serious, you won't believe how scandalized they looked. Party? On a school night? Inconceivable! Blasphemy!" He imitated them well, I wanted to laugh too. I guess Charly wasn't going over the top, she was actually doing it!

I glanced at him, he looked thoroughly interested. Time to help out a little. I shoved her into him and then ran off. From the distance, I saw them both laughing as he caught her. Except he didn't let her go. Instead, he pulled her closer and whispered something. Oooh, he's kissing her! Oh no, Sirius! I scanned the room to see if he was watching. Oh Merlin, his eyes locked onto Charly and I watched as his cup fell to the ground. I don't think Sirius cared that he was covered in alcohol, he fled to nearest blonde bimbo and started snogging. To each their own I guess.

Well, it's Sirius' fault for not telling Charly. I can't be guilty for making her dream come true.

Some of Darien's friends wolf whistled. And suddenly all eyes were on the couple.

"Wooooo Charly!" Annie called from the other side of the room. Charly jumped back in embarrassment. Darien looked a little confused and hurt. Luckily, she realized her mistake and pulled him back for another kiss.

Charly, being super flirty and initiating contact? Sirius standing heartbroken? Natty dating three guys? What in the name of Merlin was going on here? Was I suddenly transported into an alternate universe?

* * *

**Charlotte:**

The morning after. They say you tend to forget what happened by the time the sun comes up. But Merlin, I could never forget what could possibly be the most amazing night of my life. One minute I was waiting for Darien to show up and the next I was waking up naked next to him.

Okay no, I'm just kidding, that was a dream. But we did snog. I know that for sure. All night, might I add. At least until McGonagall shut down the party. I jumped up and ran to the bathroom. My lipstick was smeared and my hair was a complete mess. Luckily, I had managed to change before I sank into bed.

That dress was not something you want to sleep in. Merlin, it made me feel so confident, like all my insecurities fled. Why had I always shied away from showing a little skin? Why did I judge girls that popped an extra button? It's not about boys, it's about confidence. I have to admit, well mainly because no one else will know, I felt sexy as hell. High heels, red dress, perfect hair and makeup? What more could the world ask for?

And Darien. Oh, he definitely likes me back. The way he ran his fingers through my hair and pulled me closer, sigh it was phenomenal. He walked me up to the staircase and conjured a red rose to say goodnight. Merlin was he perfect and amazing?

And that dream! It made me red just thinking about it. I'm sure he'd be amazing in bed. Toned body from Quidditch, gorgeous eyes, and that perfect smile.

Someone snapped their fingers in front of my face. "You look like hell Charly. Why are you staring in the mirror and smiling creepily?" Natty asked.

"Hell Natty? No way. I'm walking on sunshine, I tell you! SUNSHINE!" I sighed. "But how are you doing? I mean after, you know?"

"Well I'm pissed as hell Charly! Stupid Alice, total bitch! She knew Frank and I were getting it on. So she came up with some lame ass excuse and guilt tripped him into taking her outside to talk about it! She's playing the pathetic damsel in distress card. Merlin knows why he's friends with that annoying brat!" Natty ranted. "'She's my best friend Natty, she was there for me during a lot of dark times. I need to be there for her too.' Be there for her my ass! She's just using him, hoping he'll somehow fall for her."

Annie pattered into the bathroom. "Girls, do you have to talk so loud?" She was more of a mess than I was. I handed her the hangover potion.

"You came in late last night, way after McGonagall busted the party." Natty commented.

"Yep." She grinned.

"Which boy is singing hallelujah, I see heaven right now?" I asked.

"Not boy." Natty and I gasped. "Oh ew, not girl! I don't swing that way. No, I meant boys. Plural"

"You had a threesome?" I was startled. "How on earth did you pull that off?"

"The Prewitt twins. My, my, are they a dirty pair." Annie sighed.

"Ewwww, you did the twins together?" Natty looked green.

"No, not a threesome. Honey, that's incest. They took turns." Annie wriggled her eyebrows. "I'm the one who's walking on sunshine Charly darling. I got laid twice last night."

"But you didn't even like them. _I'm _walking on sunshine because I'm hopelessly attracted to Darien Vance!" I laughed. "And we made out last night! Finally!" I danced around the bathroom. Finally, I was good enough to get the guy!

* * *

As we walked down the stairs to the Common Room, Jamie raced towards us. "Oh Charly! Last night, Sirius and Remus tried to prank Snape. Without me! The Slytherin prefects happened to walk by, called up their gang and beat the living daylights out of them. They're half dead in the Hospital Wing." I was stunned. Why in the name of Merlin would _Remus_ of all people do such a thing? And Sirius isn't stupid, he knew he'd be outnumbered!

Oh Remus, he was probably heartbroken when he saw Natty making out with Frank. And Sirius probably egged it on just to get a kick out of pranking. "Merlin, how could they be so stupid? How bad is it?"

"Sirius won't stop bleeding. Oh Charly, Snape invented a spell or something. Sirius is bleeding out everywhere and nothing is working!" Jamie exclaimed.

_**I think that you guys don't get enough cliffhangers. So here we go! Review! Comments! Concerns! Constructive Criticism!**_


End file.
